Met toi à ma place!
by Mina-X-Raven
Summary: "Ce n'était pas son dortoir! Un unique drap recouvrait un lit deux places qui n'était pas le sien non plus.   Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais hier soir!  .  Malefoy observait son reflet, son immonde reflet de balafré."Une Dramione pas comme les autres!
1. Prologue: Et si tu changeais Drago?

**Hey! Voilà voilà, enfin je peux mettre ma fanfiction! Bon, ce prologue est bof à mon goût...**

**Attendez un peu d'avoir le premier chapitre avant de me jeter des tomates!**

**" Non lachez ça tout de suite! Pas les épinards non plus!"**

**Bref! J'éspère que cela vous plaira, l'action se déroulera véritablement dans le chapitre un qui est déjà écrit.**

**Merci à Dragsou qui est ma Betalecteur et qui dès le début ce montre formidable!**

**Tous les personages appartiennent à J.K Rowling Sauf peut-être quelque un qui viendront se rajouter et qui sortirons de mon imagination...**

**On se retrouve en bas! Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

**Prologue: Et si tu changeais, Drago ?**

Le feu de la cheminée crépitait joyeusement, enveloppant la salle d'une lumière douce et chaude. Hermione appréciait ces moments en compagnie de ses amis. C'était bientôt Noël, et une euphorie presque palpable régnait dans le vieux château, encore plus dans la salle des rouge et or.

Il était presque l'heure d'aller manger. Ron, assis à côté d'Hermione, était devenu soudain très intéressé par les coutures de son pull au moment où Ginny eut une soudaine affection démonstrative envers Harry.

La brune ne put retenir un sourire, se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire : Ron était ridicule à avoir une telle gêne ! Reposant son livre de potion pour les révisions des ASPIC, elle entendit son ventre lui rappeler qu'il était peut-être temps de l'approvisionner. C'est avec un soupir qu'elle s'exclama:

- Bon, désolé de vous dérangez les tourtereaux, mais Ron et moi avons une faim de loup!

Elle vit ce dernier lui lancer un regard plein de gratitude avant de dire à son tour:

- Ouais ! On y va ?

Harry lança un regard sévère à Hermione, ayant deviné son petit manège, et c'est avec délicatesse que la jeune fille évita son regard tout en fonçant droit vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Le château était étrangement calme, sûrement dû aux vacances scolaires qui venaient de débuter. La plupart des élèves étaient chez eux, attendant impatiemment le 25 décembre.

Seule la voix d'Harry résonnait dans les couloirs quasiment déserts qui menaient à la grande salle.

- Vous avez vu ça ! Dit-il d'une voix morne. On a encore un bal cette année !

- Et c'est toi qui te plains ? Répondit Ron avec un air blasé. Rappelle-moi qui se coltine Lavande.

Hermione eut un grincement de dents douloureux à l'évocation de Lavande Brown. Elle haïssait cette peste si ingrate!

- Ne t'en fait pas Ron, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'occupera bien l'esprit !

« En allant baver avec sa langue au plus profond de ta gorge! » Pensa-t-elle avec un soupir d'agacement. Oui, Hermione Granger était jalouse. Cette idiote de Lavande ne méritait pas Ron! Oh bien sûr, ce dernier ne se doutait pas des sentiments d'Hermione, même si Harry lui avait maintes et maintes fois cassé les pieds pour lui faire comprendre.

Le roux ne répondit pas au pique de la Gryffondor, sûrement complètement perdu par son changement d'humeur et se disant que, de toute façon, c'était devenu une habitude chez-elle.

Une fois dans la grande salle, Harry, Ron et Ginny prirent place en bout de table, laissant à

Hermione le soin de se placer en face de Ron. Elle croisa le regard plein de malice d'Harry, qui semblait lui dire « Tiens! Ça c'est pour m'avoir arraché au bras de ma petite amie! ».

En guise de réponse, elle tira la langue comme une petite fille de cinq ans avant de s'asseoir, rageuse, en face d'un Ron absorbé par sa cuisse de poulet.

- Fu manf' fas "Mione ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas si tu t'obstines à me couper l'appétit !

La seule fille Weasley de la table se mit à rire sans aucune retenue avant de recevoir une tape sur la tête par son frère qui s'indigna d'un petit « Hé ! », faisant s'esclaffer encore plus le reste de la table.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Drago regardait la table des Rouge et Or avec mépris. Pourquoi ces imbéciles pouffaient autant pour tant de niaiseries? Il secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté et ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc lui retombèrent devant les yeux. Ce geste, pourtant anodin, fit couiner d'envie plusieurs filles à sa table.

« Pathétique, pensa-t-il avec hargne. Je sais que je suis beau, mais ne peuvent-elles pas me lâcher deux minutes ? »

- Dragounet ! Ça va ?

Ce dernier observa l'idiote qui lui avait donné ce surnom ridicule avec un air las.

- Quoi Pansy ?

Parkinson lui prit le bras, se collant ainsi à lui comme une ventouse à tel point qu'il doutait même qu'un sortilège des plus puissant puisse réussir à la décoller.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, siffla-t-il avec une moue mauvaise. Et lâche mon bras, tu m'empêches de manger !

Cette excuse était bien entendu ridicule vu qu'il n'avait pas touché à un seul morceau de son assiette. La brune le regarda avec une petite moue vexée, gonflant sa poitrine et en affichant un air encore plus ridicule : il y avait bien longtemps que cette technique ne marchait plus sur lui. Il regardait encore la table des Gryffondor, observant Granger en plissant des yeux. Il avait une telle envie de la désintégrer sur place à la voir éclater de rire, avec ses insupportables dents de castor! Oui bon, elle n'avait plus ces dents là, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'un Scrout à pétard avait fait son nid dans la paille qui lui servait de cheveux.

-Pourquoi dévisages-tu la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Remarqua Blaise, curieux.

Le Vert et Argent poussa un soupir avant de contempler le plafond.

-Rien, elle me dégoute. Ils me dégoutent tous ! Dit-il dans un rictus mauvais.

Blaise lui indiqua la sortie, lui faisant part de son envie soudaine, et le blond comprit aussitôt. Quand ce dernier eut enfin réussi à se décoller d'une Pansy boudeuse, ils sortirent tous les deux de la Grande Salle. Quelques mètres plus loin, le compagnon de Drago sortit une fiole de sa robe de sorcier avant de proposer avec un sourire qui fit ressortir la blancheur de ses dents :

-Un petit remontant mon frère ?

-Oh que oui ! S'exclama Malefoy pour confirmer, avant de boire d'une traite le reste de la fiole qui fut remplit comme par magie lorsqu' il la rendit à son propriétaire.

Ils continuèrent ainsi toute la soirée, cachés là où ils ne pouvaient se faire repérer. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient en faire de même dans leur salle commune, mais c'était bien moins marrant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils avaient consommé tellement d'alcool que Drago titubait après sa quinzième fiole, riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avec son ami. C'était misérable, il le savait parfaitement. Boire pour sentir une euphorie absente quand il est sobre.

oOoOoOo

Les quatre amis marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs. En effet, en période de vacances, l'heure des rondes des préfets ne débutait qu'à partir de dix heures. Ils avaient donc une heure devant eux pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il était étrange de constater que ce château était si calme et si paisible. D'habitude si vivant et bruyant, il devenait presque serein quand les élèves se faisaient rare. Harry et Ginny marchait main dans la main, tandis qu'Hermione et Ron étaient devant, discutant de tout et de rien:

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai la frousse pour les ASPIC… murmura Ron tout bas, comme si il avait honte d'avouer un intérêt pour les études.

Hermione le dévisagea en souriant.

-Voyons Ron, tout le monde a peur ! Tu trouverais cela tout à fait normal toi, si les dernières épreuves, qui sois dit en passant sont l'ultime étape pour notre avenir, te laissais de marbre ?

Le rouquin la regarda, légèrement gêné, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule pour vérifier que les deux autres n'écoutaient pas.

- Mais…à quoi bon ! Hein ? Grommela-t-il sous le regard hébété de son amie. Je veux dire, avec… Voldemort et tout, qui nous dit que cela nous servira ! Imagine qu'on gagne la guerre, les dirigeants du Ministère nous réclameront sûrement après, comme de parfaits hypocrites qu'ils sont, de faire partie de leur groupe d'Auror. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est vrai quoi!

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle était quelque peu effrayée. Oui, Ronald avait raison :

cette bande d'hypocrites leur offriraient des fleurs en leur déroulant le tapis rouge. Mais raison de plus pour les envoyer balader!

- Et tu accepterais toi ? S'offusqua-t-elle, choquée.

- Ba… Hésita-t-il, gêné et sentant le rouge lui monter aux oreilles.

- Ba rien du tout Ron ! Répliqua-t-elle plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

- Tiens! Mais c'est qu'elle monte le ton la..laaaa…euuhhhh ?

Les regards se tournèrent vers la voix bien trop familière, pourtant un peu différente, de Malefoy. Ce dernier se tenait dans une drôle de posture, un pied légèrement devant l'autre, un doigt devant sa bouche tordue, et un sourcil levé. Il pointa ensuite du doigt Hermione en l'agitant violemment.

-Mais comment on dit déjà ! Aller Miss-je-sais tout ! Aide-moi !

Ron, qui était maintenant plus rouge que jamais, s'étonna :

- Je rêve, t'est complètement saoul Malefoy !

- Ouaip ! Et ? Répondit le concerné, en lâchant un hoquet tellement fort qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- Va cuver ailleurs sale fouine ! Balança Ginny, énervée.

- Oh la rouquine ! Crie pas ! Mal à la tête moi !

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il posa ses mains dans ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Le grand Drago Malefoy affichait un air pathétique plus que jamais, attisant d'autant plus la haine des quatre Gryffondor.

- Va te coucher Malefoy ! Pesta Hermione désespérée par un tel comportement.

Elle avança droit devant elle, voulant s'éloigner de cet énergumène. Malefoy fit alors un geste qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire : il poussa Hermione sauvagement, tout en criant :

-Toi sale Sang-de-bourbe ! Éloigne-toi de moi ! Tu me dégoutes ! Vous tous, bande de bouseux ! Regardez-vous ! C'est quoi le truc, hein ? Hein Potter ! Dit moi tout ! Hurla-t-il en titubant et en desserrant sa cravate au tour de son cou. Monsieur parfait, Saint Potter ! Notre sauveur ! Pff… tu parles !

Tout le monde restait bouche bée, ses paroles étaient incohérentes. Elles ne valaient aucune attention particulière. Et pourtant, Harry observa le visage d'Hermione, adossée contre le mur auquel elle s'était rattrapée : ses lèvres tremblaient, la douleur sur son visage était presque palpable. La colère ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il s'approcha du Serpentard, lui attrapant le col avant que Ron ne l'en empêche.

- Écoute-moi bien Malefoy ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ne croise plus notre chemin, ou baisse la tête espèce d'ordure ! Tu ne vaux rien ! Tu es un être pathétique ! Et encore ! De la pitié, je n'arrive même pas en éprouver pour toi ! Je souhaiterais que tu te rendes compte enfin du mal que tu fais autour de toi. Mais jamais, jamais une seule once d'humanité ne brillera en toi.

Après sa tirade, il le balança contre le mur. Le jeune homme aux yeux gris bleu ne répondait plus. À en croire son état, il était incapable de répondre à quoi que ce soit. Harry et Ron prirent Hermione chacun par un bras, suivi de près par Ginny. Ils le savaient, ses insultes multiples provoquaient un mal profond à la brune. Encore perturbé par l'évènement, tout le

monde se mit au lit, sans être sûr de trouver le sommeil. Surtout pour Hermione, qui se ressassait encore les critiques de cette sale fouine. Qu'avait-on contre les nées moldus enfin! Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Tout en essayant de trouver le sommeil, elle priait intérieurement pour qu'un jour, comme Harry l'avait dit, Malefoy se rende enfin compte de ce qu'il faisait. Elle était persuadé que cet idiot ne citait que des paroles inculquées dès le plus âge.

Personne ne se doutait que, un peu plus haut, un vielle homme n'avait rien loupé de la scène, et avait bel et bien entendu lui aussi les dires du jeune Potter. C'était une bien drôle de surprise qu'il leur réserverait à leur réveil.

* * *

Hum...alors? Oui bon je sais, je sais .

Bon, je suis obligée de vous demandez des petites reviews, parce que si je publie et que y a personne qui lit cette Fanfic, enfin tout les auteurs comprendrons parfaitement j'en suis sûr!

Publications quand j'aurais de l'avance sur le chapitre deux. Donc bientôt! Dans le mois en tous cas! Je fairais de mon mieux pour être régulière.


	2. Premier chapitre: Hallucination?

Hey les n'amis! Vous allez bien?

Tous d'abord un **ENORME** merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des Reviews! Autant aux anonymes qu'aux inscrits sur .

Merci de m'avoir mis en favoris et en alerte, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir...

Alors, voici le premier chapitre. Il faut bien comprendre que j'ai eu du mal avec celui-ci...

Vous verrez pourquoi, mais la tâche fut ardus!

Je raconte ma vie: Hier j'ai vu Harry Potter 7 Première partie et wow... Ils se sont rattrapés, même certaines réplique du livre on été respecté au mot près! Bon, certaines très marquante on été enlevé, ça m'a agacé à un poins...

Mais bon, ne soyons pas trop exigeant! C'est déjà pas mal.

L'avez-vous vue? **_Si oui, comment l'avez vous trouvé?_**

On se retrouve en bas! Bonne lecture!

Ps: J'ai eu des soucis avec le texte de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je n'es pas réussie à arrangé ce problème.

* * *

Premier chapitre: Hallucination?

Il émergeait lentement de son sommeil, ses yeux le piquant affreusement, il avait l'impression qu'on tambourinait dans sa tête d'une façon horriblement douloureuse. Le jeune homme, pas vraiment motivé pour ouvrir les yeux, identifia l'endroit où il était avec ses mains. Le drap était étrangement plus doux que d'habitude. Il n'avait rien remarqué la veille avant d'aller dormir, trop occupé par les ronflements de son ami qui l'empêchait de fermer l'oeil. Il passa deux doigts près de ses yeux se pinçant l'arrête du nez, et eut un sursaut. Ses doigts étaient plus froids que d'habitude! Décidément…

Tout en se passant les mains sur le visage, il posa ses deux pieds à terre, touchant un bout métallique qu'il identifia comme la boucle d'une ceinture. La tête baissée, en lâchant un énorme bâillement qu'il reconnu à peine comme étant le sien, il enfila son pantalon et pris une chemise au hasard. Il était tellement fatigué, et avec son mal de crâne s'amplifiant encore, qu'il ne voyait même pas ce qui l'entourait. Il poussa un grognement rauque et ne fit pas attention au rire étouffé du lit voisin. Quand par miracle, il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il fut plus que surprit par ce qu'il vit.

Ce n'était pas son dortoir! Un unique drap recouvrait un lit deux places qui n'était pas le sien non plus. « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir? » Pensa-t-il, paniqué.

Il se leva d'un bond. Il avait grandi? Pourquoi sa vision était-elle impeccable alors qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez? Pourquoi tout était étrangement vert et pas rouge ?

Harry se dit qu'il était sûrement encore dans un rêve, car les choses étaient quand même floue autour de lui. Il reconnu une porte et son instinct lui indiqua que c'était sûrement la salle de bain. Sans attendre et sans faire attention aux personnes allongées par terre, il se précipita dans la salle de bains. Effectivement, il n'était pas dans la salle des Gryffondor. Cherchant un miroir, il en vit un, grand et impeccablement net, presque brillant. Ornée de petits serpents argentés qui ondulait autour du cadre. Il avança lentement près du miroir, fermant les yeux très fort, et une fois qu'il était juste en fasse du lavabo, il les ouvrit d'un coup pour ne pas faire durer le suspense, avant pousser un hurlement à réveiller un mort.

Il se réveilla brusquement, les mains tremblantes, une perle de sueur dans son dos. C'était un cauchemar ! Il tâtonna autour de lui… Pourquoi faisait-il ça d'ailleurs? Avant même de se poser une question supplémentaire, sa main se posa sur une paire de lunette ronde. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé… Ses yeux observèrent la chambre Rouge et Or, et son coeur manqua un battement. Mais Merlin avait sûrement une idée de ce qui lui arrivait non? Il devait encore rêver! Il se pinça le bras et fit une grimace. Non…

Il se leva, titubant jusqu'à une pièce qu'il identifia comme une salle de bain commune. Non!

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la glace ornée de lions dorés crachant des petites flammes imaginaires, et vit son reflet.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Malefoy observait son reflet, son immonde reflet de balafré. Ce n'était pas lui, mais bien

Potter qu'il voyait! Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'hurler, un autre hurlement plus lointain retentit sous ses pieds.

- Woh ! Harry t'as entendu ça ? On aurait dit Malefoy !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, déglutissant sa salive avec une immense difficulté, Potter était dans SON corps!

-Harry ?

Et voilà les gros pas de Weasmoche qui avançait à une allure dangereuse. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une issue… Rien du tout. Décidément la salle de bain des Gryffondor était à leur image ! D'une banalité affligeante. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le reste.

- Euh… fit la grosse voix immonde du roux. Tu es tout blanc Harry… Ça va pas ?

« Oh à merveille ! Je dois supporter ta face de rat matinale et celle Potty par la même occasion! Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas triple crétin! »

- Oui… oui, ça va. Sa voix lui fit tirer une grimace. Aucun doute, c'était bien celle de Potter.

Ce dernier se regarda avec une mine déconfite.

-T'as encore f…

- Ron ! Harry !

Fait ?…Il aurait peut-être pu savoir un truc croustillant sur Potter, et cette voix qui venait de l'interrompre au bas des marches, il l'a connaissait que trop bien.

- Quoi Gr…Hermione ? S'étouffa-t-il en prononçant le prénom. Beurk !

-Descendez tout de suite! Hurla cette dernière d'une voix aigue.

Weasley ne se fit pas attendre est descendit en trombe. Sale toutou galeux ! D'un pas trainant -Quitte à être dans la peau de Potter, autant l'imiter à merveille -, il suivit le rouquin pour descendre dans la salle commune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a 'Mione ? Grommela Weasmoche dans toute sa splendeur.

« Tourne ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche Drago, après tu parles ! » Pensa-t-il avec difficulté. Heureusement qu'il avait grandi et mûri, deux ans plutôt on l'aurait déjà démasqué ! Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son « Pyjama » tout en se balançant d'un air nonchalant en observant la chose dite « Fille » devant lui. Chose qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Harry… Ça va ?

Malefoy cessa sur le champ sa pose décontracte, apparemment Potter était un adepte du balai dans le c…

-Bref ! Repris Hermione en toussant légèrement. La gazette vient d'arriver ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ron ! Attend un peu ! Regardez plutôt ça… Dit-elle en pointant le journal

magique devant leurs yeux, tapotant avec son doigt un article mouvant.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Sur la photo, Lucius Malefoy, son Mangemort de père, grimaçait d'un air supérieur tout en tenant une plaquette indiquant son nom suivi d'un numéro. Ses bras tenues de chaque côté par une main squelettique.

Des détraqueurs… Il arracha le journal des mains de la Sang de bourbe, paniqué. Son père avait été attrapé ! Non ! C'était un cauchemar !

- Tu avais raison Harry ! Dit la brune toute excitée. Le père de Malefoy est bel et bien un Mangemort!

Il ne répondit rien, lisant l'article d'un air effaré.

-Hermione, dit Weasley avec un petit rire, ça fait des années qu'Harry nous le répète ! Tu l'as vu toi-même lors de notre quatrième année, non? Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Drago ne prononça pas un mot, figé sur place. Potter avait donc eut le culot de le juger à travers les faits de son père? Bon d'accord, il passait son temps à les ridiculiser, lui et ses amis et hier soir encore, il avait été infecte avec eux.

- Harry ! Couina la face de Castor. Tu es vraiment étrange ce matin…

Il leva lentement la tête vers elle, essayant de garder son self contrôle. Deux yeux noisette le fixaient avec inquiétude. Il cligna les yeux avant de s'exprimer.

- Je suis juste…Content de voir qu'ils l'ont enfin coincé. Mentit Drago avec succès.

Ou pas… Les deux amis de Potter haussèrent les épaules avant de signaler qu'il était l'heure d'aller petit-déjeuner. Malefoy - toujours dans le corps de Potter pour son plus grand malheur - annonça qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et monta à l'étage pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pendant que Weasley s'habillait.

C'en était trop, non seulement les âmes de Potter et lui avait interchangé leurs corps, mais en plus son père était - et il ne saurait comment l'expliquer- entre les mains des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban ! Il n'avait qu'une seule personne à contacter, et cela lui faisait mal rien que de s'avouer obligé de quémander son aide.

Harry fonça hors de la salle commune des Serpentard, complètement paniqué. Il était dans le corps de Malefoy ! Il avait envie de se déchirer la peau en lambeaux pour en sortir, de vomir. Tout sauf rester à l'intérieur !

Il n'écoutait pas les voix qui l'appelait d'un air inquiet, ne fit pas attention à la main baladeuse de Parkinson qu'il repoussa violemment. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était comprendre pour s'en sortir.

Une fois dehors, il mordit « son » bras pour étouffer un cri. Il devait faire peur à voir avec sa chemise mal boutonnée, ses cheveux en bataille et son air effaré sur le visage. Tout en courant dans le couloir sans savoir où il allait, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si on lui avait fait boire du Polynectar ?

Il continua sa route vers le dortoir des Gryffondor, ne faisant pas attention au gloussement des filles qu'il croisait. Il tira une grimace de dégoût. Alors comme ça Malefoy attirait les

filles ? C'est à St Mangouste qu'elles devraient aller !

Il se stoppa net à cette pensée. Que penseraient les autres en voyant un Serpentard, de surcroit Malefoy, débarquer en hurlant qu'il est enfaite Harry Potter ? Il recula d'un pas incertain. Non… Ce n'était absolument pas la bonne solution ! Il traina comme ça depuis une demi-heure environ, quand il se résigna. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution : il devait aller le voir…

* * *

OoOoOo

* * *

Harry poussa pour la millième fois un soupir d'agacement, Malefoy était tout bonnement insupportable.

- Allez Potter ! Grinça-t-il des dents. Il y a bien un moyen de retrouver nos corps non ? Non mais regard- toi ! T'as fait quoi à mes cheveux ?

Ce dernier ne dit rien, complètement exaspéré.

- Au lieu de te comporter comme une femme Malefoy, aide moi à trouver une solution !

- T'as raison, reconnu-t-il à son grand étonnement, de toute façon sa me donne un air sauvage irrésistible. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Blasé. Harry était blasé, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

- Sans blague Potter, restons sérieux maintenant. Je n'ai aucune envie de rester enfermé dans ta graisse de balafré. Crois-moi, cette situation ne me plait pas du tout !

- Pour une fois, on à un point en commun. Railla ce dernier d'un air goguenard.

Harry tournait en rond dans la salle de classe, cherchant encore et encore comment une telle situation était possible, mais il retombait toujours à la même conclusion.

- Ça a dû se déclencher à cause de notre dispute d'hier soir, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Malefoy.

-Tu m'en vois navré, ironisa le vert et argent. Mais je ne me souviens de rien !

Le survivant, désemparé ce retourna vers son corps à l'âme maintenant obscure. L'air blasé et supérieur qu'il affichait avec ses propres traits lui donnait envie d'hurler.

- Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus dans ton corps de petit prétentieux Malefoy, je vais voir Dumbledore.

- Avoue que j'suis confortable ! Balança Malefoy avec un ricanement dans son dos.

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque absurde de son ennemi, Harry fila tout droit vers les appartements du Directeur de Poudlard, non sans un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Harry Potter était furieux ! Et Directeur ou pas, Dumbledore en faisait les frais.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen ?

Le vieillard le regardait sous ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux plein de malice. Malefoy était devenue pâle, un teint qui n'avait jamais été compatible avec le visage du survivant.

Quand à Harry, le visage de son hôte devait être translucide, ses mains étaient moites et tremblaient nerveusement. Il constatait d'ailleurs que la colère lui était moins dure à contrôler. Étrange, se dit-il pour lui-même.

Dumbledore riait dans sa barbe blanche, qui ondulait sur sa robe grise. Harry était persuadé qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

- Harry… Le directeur marqua une petite pause en observant son corps juste à côté de lui. Malefoy avait l'air étonné de la familiarité qu'il y avait entre eux. Tout est dans la finesse, continuait ce dernier. Tu trouveras le chemin qui te mènera à la liberté.

Il aurait du s'en douter, Dumbledore parlait souvent avec ce genre de devinette. Cela signifiait une chose, et il en était certain.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça Professeur ?

La réplique cinglante qui suivit leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Et bien… Je suis vieux, et le soir j'aimerais dormir. Je ne m'en fais pas, je sais que vous avez certaines choses à régler. Expliqua-t- il en fixant intensément Harry, pensant sûrement à la quête contre Voldemort. Mais cela ne dureras pas croyez moi. Harry, tu es capable de voir beaucoup à travers les gens. Quand à vous Monsieur Malefoy…

Ce dernier releva la tête, il n'avait pas dit un mot, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Je sais que vous pouvez faire preuve d'indulgence. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable fin de journée !

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, un elfe de maison courait en direction du directeur. Malefoy fit une grimace, tandis qu'Harry descendait les marches, d'un pas trainant. Dumbledore avait-il vraiment perdu la tête? Ou était-ce une de ses nombreuses idées farfelues mais parfaitement ficelées ? Il devait faire confiance au vieil homme, après tout, il était comme un deuxième père pour lui. Mais cette fois c'était pire que tout. Échanger les deux âmes de deux ennemis jurés afin de tenter une alliance amicale…

Discrètement, Harry vérifia son bras gauche et retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'avait aucune marque.

- Tu croyais quoi Potter ? demanda sèchement Malefoy.

Entendre ce ton sec et méprisant avec sa propre voix lui donna un frisson. Et Malefoy avait remarqué son geste pourtant discret.

- Absolument rien, répondit-il avec la voix trainante qui s'accordait à merveille avec celle de son hôte.

Une masse noire arriva près de lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne le toucha pas, bien entendue, il n'allait coller un point à sa propre figure. Décidément, Dumbledore était un génie machiavélique.

- Tu es au courant pour mon père je suppose ?

- Oui, il est mort.

Cette réplique eu le don de lui fermer son clapet, mais il comprit vite en voyant deux Poufsouffles passer derrière eux, les dévisageant étrangement en chuchotant avec énergie sur ce qu'elles venaient de voir.

Malefoy lui fit signe, avec ses nouveaux yeux émeraudes, de le suivre. Discrètement, ils gagnèrent une nouvelle classe abandonnée. Harry referma la porte non sans un dernier coup d'oeil au couloir, pendant que Malefoy s'exclamait.

- Alors, Saint Potter ! Toi qui brille dans tous tes actes, dit moi ton idée pour nous sortir de ce pétrin dans lequel ce vieux fou nous a foutu !

Harry le dévisagea, surpris, avec sa voix à lui, son mépris sonnait étrangement…Faux.

- Et bien… Comme tu es l'heureux propriétaire de mon cerveau pour le moment, je te laisse jouer mon rôle ! Railla-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Je rêve là, tu fais de l'humour ? C'est sûrement mon cerveau à moi qui t'influence alors. Quand au tien, s'il n'avait pas mon esprit vif, ce corps serait inutile. Ton cerveau est complètement vide!

Harry ne répliqua rien, plus amusé qu'offusqué. Il savait parfaitement qu'il mentait. Et pour lui-même, d'où venait cette certaine assurance étrange et pas du tout familière ?

- Bon, on n'en parle à personne ok ?

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de clamer haut et fort qu'Harry Potter m'a volé ma place ? J'ai une fierté à tenir, moi.

Il y'avait eu une bonne insistance sur le dernier mot, Le jeune homme grinça des dents, luttant pour ne pas aller se briser la mâchoire. Il soupira longuement, les mains dans les poches – les poches d'un pantalon de costume qui devait être sacrément couteux au passage. Harry s'appuya sur le bureau mangé par les mites, remerciant le ciel de n'être que Samedi.

- Ron et Hermione vont te chercher partout.

Il entendit un reniflement de dédain.

- Ils ne peuvent plus vivre sans le Grand HP ?

Cette fois c'était de trop.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches Malefoy par Merlin ! Tu crois sincèrement tout ce que tu

dis ?

- Oh non, soupira ce dernier en plissant des yeux, pas de scène à l'eau de rose Potter.

Il évitait la question, c'était évident. Mais il fallait qu'il en parle, c'était le seul moyen pour se sortir de là ! Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, son ennemi préféré dit d'un ton las.

- Peu importe, je te donne le mot de passe de ma salle commune, et tu fais de même de ton côté.

Harry ne dit rien, désespéré par ce comportement si futile.

- On ne chante pas.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Malefoy les yeux exorbités.

- On ne chante pas, répéta Harry. C'est le mot de passe.

Devant l'air intrigué de son propre visage, il ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Si seulment tu avais vu la grosse dame hurler pour éclater son vert de cristal…

Il se racla la gorge, comme si cette simple explication en disait long, à son étonnement, son ennemi émit un « Oh ! » compréhensif.

Dumbledore était plus qu'un génie, il était un héros pour les Gryffondor. Il eut un pincement au coeur sachant que le mot de passe changerait dès que le problème de leur esprit échangé serait résolu.

- Il est l'heure d'aller déjeuner, dit Malefoy avec une pointe d'appréhension.

- Ainsi donc, le grand, beau et ténébreux Drago Malefoy aurait peur ?

Ce dernier ne dit rien, conscient qu'Harry était dans son droit.

-Enfin beau, rajouta Harry avec un sourire espiègle, ça c'est les filles qui le disent! Que ta prétention ne croit surtout pas que même les hommes et aie !

Malefoy lui avait donné un violent coup de coude dans les côtes avant de partir dans un autre couloir. Ce n'était pas gagné, pas gagné du tout. Il se massa légèrement… les côtes de Malefoy, et partit dans un couloir différent qui menait lui aussi à la Grande Salle.

* * *

OoOoOo

* * *

Malefoy observait avec dégout le roux en fasse de lui qui mangeait comme si c'était la dernière cuisse de poulet sur terre.

- Tu ne pourrais pas manger proprement ? Grimaça-t-il.

Sous le regard éberlué de Weasley, et celui plein de gratitude de Granger, il ne savait plus ou se mettre.

- Enfin ! S'exclama Granger avec un air niais. Depuis le temps que je me tue à lui dire sans jamais avoir eu ton soutien !

« Voilà l'explications du regard assassin de Weasley…Oups. »

- Euh…

Il hésitait, le regard de Granger était devenu soudainement très équivoque et lui disait avec une fermeté presque impressionnante: « Ose changer d'avis et je te trucide! »

C'était donc soit le roux, soit la brune. Qui voulait-il le plus énerver ? Ah…oui, c'est vrai. Il était enfermé dans le corps de Potter.

- Bonne appétit ! Fut la seule échappatoire possible.

Tout en écrasant ses petit pois, il repensait à la matinée qu'il avait eut. À quoi jouait donc ce vieux sénile ? Il se gratta la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui le piquait légèrement. Potter était vraiment inconfortable ! Et pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ?

Il se rendit compte de la boucherie qu'il effectuait dans son assiette quand Seamtruc se mit à éclater de rire à côté de lui.

- Regardez moi ça ! Riait-il en montrant un papier marron. Ce sont les dernières farces et attrapes de Fred et George !

Fred et George… George et Fred… Ah ! Les jumeaux Weasley !

Plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt, il s'approcha de Seamtruc avec fascination en ne voyant pas ce dernier le repousser avec un air mauvais comme à son habitude. Ah oui : Potter !

- Quelles folies ont-ils encore mis à jour ? Demanda Granger avec un discret sourire en coin.

- La version 2.0 d'un truc farfelus sûrement, fit Ron sans grand intérêt pour les farces et attrapes de ses jumeaux de frères. Il avait trop été habitué à avoir servit de cobaye pendant les grandes vacances.

- Une baguette folle encore plus efficace que la précédente, répondit le jeune homme à côté de lui. Apparemment, contrairement aux premières, celles-ci disparaissent et réapparaissent sans prévenir en faisant un joli feu d'artifice ! Et des pince-nez pour la piscine, au lieu de te pincer ils s'infiltrent à l'intérieur et…

Malefoy n'écoutait plus, ne voulant pas savoir ce que les pince-nez provoquaient chez son porteur. Il se leva en regardant Weasley, par souci de jouer son rôle, et se dirigea vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Alors?...

"Stress à mort"

Bon j'éspère que mes premièr(e)s Lectrices/lecteurs ne vont pas partir et que je vais en avoir de nouveaux...^^"

**Alors:**

**Votre avis sur ce chapitre:- ?**

**Votre avis sur le film si vous l'avez vue:-?**

**Et pour finir, avez vous un point commun avec Hermione:-?**

**Perso je dirais mes çf*-! et adorable cheveux indomptable. -_-"**

En parlant de notre petite Mione, pas de panique, dans le deuxième chapitre que je rédige en ce moment, on sera dans sa tête une bonne partie du chapitre!

Alors aux prochain chapitre!

Bisous tous le monde!


	3. Deuxième chapitre: Frère d'âme

Hey les n'amis! Alors vous allez bien? Bon aujourd'hui je suis en mode flemme...

Un grand merci à tous le monde! Vraiment! J'en reviens toujours pas... presque 30 Review à seulement deux chapitre, je m'attendais à quoi... une petite dizaine! Je m'en plein pas du tous!

Continuez comme ça! ^^". Merci aussi aux personne qui m'ont mise en Alerte, même si vous ne vous êtes pas encore manifesté, c'est une petite marque d'intérêt auquel j'accord beaucoup d'attention.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je serais rassuré de vous voir encore là...

J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, je suis flattée de voir que mon objectif d'avoir des lecteurs pointilleux est exigent soit réalisé, je suis moi-même ce genre de lecteur et je souhaite devenir le type d'auteur qui à ce genre de lecteur...Enfin, euh...vous me comprenez?

J'ai "fais la fête" hier soir, du coup là bam, debout vers 14 heure. J'en reviens pas -_-".

Du coup je poste en fin d'après-midi...

Bon, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Deuxième Chapitre: Frère d'âme

Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux mi-clos, Hermione posa un pied au sol, les pensées embrouillées.

Elle avait vraiment mal dormi, son dos lui faisait mal et Lavande avait ronflée toute la nuit. Elle eut un petit sourire sadique en pensant un instant à faire ébruiter ce détail si futile dans tout Poudlard.

La jeune fille se mit une petite claque histoire de retrouver ses idées. Elle alla d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour tenter, difficilement, de se coiffer en lissant au mieux ses cheveux avec sa baguette.

Elle repensa à sa quatrième année : le jour du bal, la brune avait mis plus d'une heure pour obtenir un résultat satisfaisant. Pour finir, elle s'habilla avec une chemise qui, malheureusement, devenait un peu trop moulante à son goût.

Décidément, renouveler sa garde robe devenait un peu plus urgent par rapport à d'habitude. Elle enfila des collants et sa jupe puis rajouta sa cape de sorcière à l'insigne de sa maison.

Son sac était plein à craquer : elle prenait toujours autant de livres dans son sac, ainsi que ses fiches de révisions pour les creux où elle n'avait pas cours. Elle était bien décidée à obtenir un Optimal dans toutes les matières.

- Tu comptes déménager?

Hermione se retourna pour voir une Lavande rieuse. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Ron, cette dernière était insupportable avec elle. Elle lui fit un sourire hypocrite, tout en pensant une tonne d'injures qu'elle n'aurait jamais osée prononcer à voix haute.

- Lavande, comment ça va?

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et tourna directement les talons en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles.

La salle commune était vide, ses deux amis devaient déjà être dans la Grande Salle. Elle ouvrit le portrait, laissant filtrer une musique joyeuse qui résonnait à travers les murs du vieux château, lui-même éclairé par une légère lumière matinal. Les tableaux discutaient entre eux d'un air jovial, adressant parfois un signe à Hermione. Celle-ci respira le bonheur du monde magique, cette ambiance tellement unique et magnifique. Des élèves de première année courraient dans les couloirs riant bruyamment, lorsqu'elle reconnue une des farces et attrape de Fred et George dans la main d'un des élèves.

Tournant brusquement dans l'autre sens en s'apercevant qu'une Bombabouse maximal éclaterait sous peu pour répandre une odeur fétide, elle entra dans la Grande Salle et vit Ron lui faire de grand signe, le contour de sa bouche taché par la nourriture.

- Ron, il faut prendre une fourchette. Dit-elle d'un air désespéré en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle chercha Harry du regard, mais il n'était pas là. Au même moment, Malefoy entrait d'un air furieux et elle eu soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu as vu Harry ?

Ron observa la place vide avant de répondre:

- Il m'a dit qu'il nous rejoindrait dans quelques minutes.

Il reprit sa tache ardue qu'était le « tartinage » de figure avec ses toasts. La jeune femme s'assit en laissant tomber dans un « BOUM » sonore son sac, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Ginny, qu'elle n'avait pas encore aperçue.

Elle allait lui demander où était son ami quand celui-ci entra dans la salle, les mains dans les poches avec un sourire goguenard peu habituel sur son visage.

- Et que nous vaut l'honneur de ce sourire rayonnant ? Demanda Ginny avec un air curieux et amusé.

Celui-ci observa sa petite amie comme si c'était la première qu'il la voyait.

- Oh…Hum. J'ai envoyé valser mon pire ennemi.

Hermione ne les regardait déjà plus, observant la table des Serpentard. Voilà pourquoi Malefoy avait eu l'air si énervé en rentrant dans la salle. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place. Que manigançait-il encore?

- Non, raconte ! S'écria la voix joyeuse de Ginny.

- Ginny, si on devait faire le compte de toutes les fois où on a un souci avec ce type ! S'éclaffa Ron en mâchant un autre morceau de Chocogrenouille.

La rousse allait répliquer mais Harry l'interrompit :

- Il… Il a raison W… Ginny.

Elle observa son frère d'âme étrangement, elle avait rêvé là ou bien…

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle tous les deux !

- Oh ! Aller sœurette ! Se moqua gentiment Ron.

Hermione continua d'observer Harry attentivement : il avait eut l'air légèrement mal à l'aise quand Ginny avait passé un bras sous le sien et qu'elle avait entrelacée leurs mains. C'était sûrement parce qu'il avait peur que Ron le prenne il y avait un petit quelque chose de vraiment étrange.

- Jolie ta chemise, mais depuis quand tu portes de la soie, toi ? Demanda Ginny un peu troublée.

La jeune brune regarda son meilleur ami sourire poliment en disant que c'était une vieillerie trouvée dans sa valise et sans intérêt d'après lui. Oui mais voilà, Harry n'avait jamais porté de vêtement trop cher sur lui, même s'il en avait les moyens.

Tout en allant en cours, elle se ressassa les détails de la matinée car quelque chose l'a dérangeait. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais Harry n'était pas assez normal à son goût, et cela depuis la matinée de la veille.

La jeune fille repensa à toutes ses convocations chez le Directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore et lui prévoyait-il une nouvelle excursion ? Harry devait-il accomplir une tâche dont-il n'avait pas le droit de parler ? Ron ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle se faisait des idées à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes. « Voyons Mione ! Dumbledore a demandé à Harry de tout nous dire, tu le sais bien. », Ne cessait-il de lui répéter à chaque fois. Mais au bout de cinq jours, Harry fit quelque chose de très inhabituel.

- Puis-je avoir du pain ?

Hermione se figea un moment, avant de lui tendre la corbeille à pain. Depuis quand usait-il d'un langage aussi peu familier ? Elle était la seule à l'avoir remarqué ?

Elle regarda son ami prendre sa fourchette, la retourner dans le bon sens à chaque fois, amener celle-ci à ses lèvres... Ses manières n'étaient pas habituelles. Il se tenait le dos droit, parlait de façon presque soutenue, coupait ses fruits comme un garçon de bonne famille... Et sa tendance à observer sans cesse la table des Serpentard, l'effrayait. Plusieurs théories plus folles les unes que les autres lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle devait absolument parler à Harry dès qu'elle le pourrait.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

« - Non franchement Harry ! Vas-y molo un peu !

Drago se tenait la tête entre ses mains : il ne savait pas qu'un si petit acte pourrait engendrer un casse-tête pareil. Hermione le sermonnait suite à sa démonstration « trop » affective envers la copine de Potter. Bien-sûr, elle ne savait pas que c'était à Drago Malefoy qu'elle parlait. Il se souvint, avec un sourire moqueur et une certaine frayeur, la façon dont le corps de Potter réagissait à la proximité de la rousse. Il avait d'abord fait cela par soucis de protéger sa couverture, et les sensations du corps de Potter avait fait le reste. Ainsi donc, ce n'était pas que mentale, mais aussi physique. Et il devait supporter ça ! Il eut une moue de dégout : Ginevra Weasley n'était pas hideuse, mais pas son genre non plus. Et puis c'était une Weasley… Mais il avait embrassé cette dernière à la façon Drago, bien plus experte que Potter. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout plus à Ronald.

- Tu lui as promis, tu te souviens ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui t'arrives bon sang ! C'est quoi cette façon de t'habiller ?

Il releva la tête, un air sinistre sur le visage. Il en avait déjà marre d'elle.

- Gr… Hermione, ce n'est qu'une chemise ! Pourquoi les filles font toujours attention à des détails si superficiels et ennuyeux ?

Parler comme Potter n'était pas facile du tout. Il avait du mal à s'exprimer d'une façon plus « normal ». Ses parents lui avaient appris les choses d'une tout autre manière.

-Drago Malefoy sort de ce corps !

Ce dernier sursauta, paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire là ?

- Qu…quoi ?

Granger le regardait, les yeux rieurs : elle se moquait de lui…

- Aller quoi Harry ! Avoue que cette façon Playboy qui fonce sur sa proie lui ressemble horriblement. Non je n'ai pas observé Malefoy ! Mais il a la réputation d'un coureur de jupon ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'essaie de te faire revenir à la raison !

Il l'observa un moment, il y avait comme un léger regard de défi, comme si elle le mettait à l'épreuve… Mince, elle était vraiment intelligente cette fille ! Lui qui croyait qu'elle passait son temps à réciter simplement ses énormes bouquins. Il rigola plus fort que nécessaire, faisant mine d'être soulagé.

- Ok ok, tu as gagné. C'est un pari que j'ai fais.

Hum… Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne réponse en faite. Elle le regarda outrée.

- Tu paries sur ta petite amie ?

- Non ! Bien-sûr que non. Dit-il en souriant, satisfait que son petit manège fonctionne. Enfaite… Ne le dit à personne d'accord ?

Et puis il s'enfonça dans un nouveau mensonge, aussi gros que lui. C'était risqué, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Personne ne devait savoir. Il raconta donc à Hermione que ce n'était qu'un pari avec Potter, enfin Malefoy. Granger n'était pas très satisfaite de sa réponse, un air anxieux s'était dessiné sur son visage. Puis elle haussa les épaules avant de lui préciser que c'était ses affaires et que s'il avait un problème, il ne compterait pas sur elle pour le sortir de là. Il ne répondit même pas, vexé qu'elle croie sincèrement qu'un si bon sorcier comme lui puisse avoir besoin d'aide.

La situation était vraiment anormale et insolite. Ce vieux fou avait vraiment besoin d'une bonne retraite. Plus les jours avançaient, plus il était difficile de se faire passer pour Potter. Il avait parfois quelques soucis, ne sachant pas quoi répondre devant les évocations de souvenir qu'il n'avait absolument pas. Potter de son côté s'en sortait plutôt bien, il était froid et distant. Drago avait ce comportement quand quelque chose allait mal, et tous les autres ne lui demandaient rien, même Blaise qui savait parfaitement qu'il risquerait de le voir se mettre en rogne. Il avait donc moins de risque que lui de se faire démasquer.

Enfin presque.

Un samedi après-midi lors d'une de leur réunion obligatoire, Malefoy lui avait parlé de Granger:

- Elle est vraiment collante ! Tu sais qu'elle me regarde étrangement ? Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème Potter.

Il était devenu encore plus blanc à cette annonce. Se voir comme ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Avait-il vraiment cet air là quand c'était lui qui dirigeait ce corps ?

- C'est mauvais ! Hermione est la fille la plus futée que j'ai jamais vue, elle saura Malefoy, elle finira par le savoir !

Drago le regarda, légèrement anxieux.

- Si jamais elle en parle à qui q…

- Non ! La ferme Malefoy ! Tu ne la connais pas, ok ?

Le Serpentard ne dit rien, il avait l'habitude des sautes d'humeurs de Potter.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ? Ajouta-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Je ne m'habille pas comme ça, tu le sais.

- C'est bien plus confortable que tes vestes, elles me grattent.

- Tu parles ! Elles ne me grattent jamais, tu es dans mon corps Malefoy ! Je le sais bien, tu refuses juste de jouer le jeu entièrement. Je supporte bien toutes ces filles qui me collent tout le temps juste pour ta couverture Malefoy.

- Notre couverture !

Ce n'était un avantage pour personne. Si son père n'était pas à Azkaban…

- Non !

Il regarda son visage pâle et cerné, stupéfait.

-Ce vieillard a pensé à tout ! Pile au moment où mon père est enfermé à Azkaban…

Il tournait en rond dans la pièce. Si son père avait été libre, que se serait-il passé s'il avait découvert cette situation ? Mais Potter n'avait apparemment rien écouté car il s'était levé d'un pas trainant pour dire qu'il avait cours de Potion avec les Serdaigles. Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la poignée :

- On ne dit rien à personne comme convenu. Mais sois prudent, Hermione devinera, c'est certain. Débrouilles-toi juste pour que ça soit le plus tard possible.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Hermione tambourinait désespérément à la porte des dortoirs des garçons. Une silhouette apparue. Dean la regardait étrangement.

- Hermi, si tu cherches Ron ou Harry, ils ne sont pas là.

La jeune femme soupira, avant de passer nerveusement ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

- Non, je ne les cherche pas. Tu as vu Pattenrond ?

Ce dernier lui répondit avec un petit ricanement, qu'il devait sûrement être occupé à faire exploser diverses plantes de la serre, avant de fermer la porte. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre une voix féminine rire aux éclats. La Gryffondor eut une moue écœurée en devinant ce que Dean était sûrement en train de faire en douce dans le dortoir, vide. Elle couru hors de la salle commune sans se préoccuper des ronchonnements de la Grosse Dame. Ce maudit chat n'était pas réapparu depuis deux jours, ce qui n'était pas normal. Ron se moquerait sûrement d'elle en lui disant qu'un chat était indépendant et qu'il réapparaitrait quand il le désirerait. Mais elle ne le voyait pas du même œil.

Elle était au cinquième étage, lorsqu'une boule orange fonça droit entre ses jambes.

- Pattenrond ! Non ! Attends !

Les cheveux au vent et complètement emmêlés à force de courir dans tous les sens, la jeune fille fila après lui jusqu'à une porte d'une salle de classe vide avant d'entendre un « PshhhhhhhhhhhhhhPshh Maaoouuuuwwww ». Avec agacement, elle entra dans la salle de classe : c'était celle du cours d'Histoire de la magie. Par reflexe, elle murmura le nom de son chat pour qu'il vienne, il était en lutte avec une souris. Elle sorti sa baguette, stupéfixia avec regret la souris pour que son chat l'attrape et arrête de bouger.

Au même moment, une voix résonna dans la pièce d'à côté. En effet, la salle d'Histoire était reliée à une autre salle par une petite porte en vieux bois d'ébène.

« -…elle finira par le savoir ! »

Elle s'arrêta net. C'était la voix de Malefoy !

Sentant l'excitation monter, elle tendit l'oreille le plus discrètement possible. Mais Pattenrond faisait beaucoup trop de bruit.

- Chut Pattenrond ! Arrête ! Murmura-t-elle désespérément.

« -…Je ne m'habille pas comme ça, tu le sais.

- C'est bien plus confortable que tes vestes, elles me grattent. »

La brune se figea sur place une nouvelle fois. Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Malefoy !

Nouveau bruit de grattement.

- La ferme Pattenrond ! Siffla-t-elle dans un murmure, énervée.

Ses mains étaient moites. Elle avait vraiment peur de se faire prendre, mais elle tenait peut-être la réponse de ce qui clochait chez son ami depuis quelques jours !

« -…Tu refuses juste de jouer le jeu entièrement. Je supporte bien toutes ces filles qui me collent tout le temps juste pour t… »

Nouveau sifflement aigue. Juste pour quoi ? Non ! La porte était trop épaisse. Si elle ne pouvait pas écouter correctement, elle perdait des morceaux de la conversation ! La jeune fille entendit à nouveau les voix sans réussir à comprendre quoi que ce soit, avant de finir par lancer un Assurdiato à son chat.

« -…C'est certain. Débrouilles-toi juste pour que ça soit le plus tard possible. »

Elle entendit un bruit de porte qui claque, suivit d'un soupir et d'un bruit de chaise. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Qu'est-ce que son meilleur ami pouvait bien manigancer avec cette fouine ? Pourquoi Malfoy avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise et pourquoi Harry ne lui disait rien ni à elle ni à Ronald ? Était-ce une mission particulièrement déplaisante que lui avait confiée Dumbledore ? Non… Pas avec un futur Mangemort ! Car elle en était sûr, Drago Malfoy était destiné à un noir destin. Et le fait que son meilleur ami complote avec un adepte de la magie noire ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Elle eut une nouvelle moue de dégout. Leur discussion ressemblait étrangement à…celle d'un couple qui se dispute. Hermione sortit en trombe de la pièce avant de percuter une masse devant elle.

- Her…Granger! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda une voix froide et trainante.

La brune s'arrêta et releva la tête vers des bras et un torse musclé, avant de finir par un visage pâle et cerné.

- Malefoy…

Sa voix était bien plus basse et aigue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Consciente qu'elle était vraiment trop proche de lui, elle recula d'un coup avant de prendre son chat qui passait à côté d'elle.

- Je pourrais te poser la même question sale fouine ! Brailla-t-elle avec agacement.

Elle observa Malefoy, un peu surprise, il n'avait pas cet air Haineux qui lui adressait d'habitude, en fait, il était même presque…Non, elle se retira cette idée de suite. Elle avait besoin de sommeil.

-Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du travail.

Elle tourna les talons, gardant en tête l'expression presque sereine mais anxieuse sur le visage de son pire ennemi. Oui, décidément, quelque chose clochait chez ces deux là…

* * *

Alors?...Je stress toujours autant, oui je sais.

Je suis chiante! Mais j'éspère vraiment que ce chapitre vous à plus.

Pour ceux qui ce le demande, oui il y aura de la romance, mais on saute pas comme ça sur son ennemi de toujours, n'est-ce pas?

Je veux que cette histoir tienne debout, alors je vais vous fair languir! Mouahahaha!

**Question du jour: Votre méchant D'Hp préfèrer?**

**Moi, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange!**

**Surprise:**

**Pour ceux qui le veulent, mettaient moi en Alerte Auteur, il y aura bientôt une petite Os à votre disposition!**

A bientôt! Et j'espère vous voir encore plus nombreux!


	4. Moi c'est toi, toi c'est moi

Zoooeyyuuuuuuxxx Nooyell!

Quoi? C'est pas encore Noël?

Bon... Ba je tombe en avance alors!

Alors pour le petit concour de qui est le méchant le plus cool, je classe Bella en première, suivit de Lulu! J'vous n'aimes vous! x)

Pour les fan dramonienne pur et dur, il va y avoir "un peu" plus de Dramione dans ce chapitre, mais comme je vous l'est déjà dit, je vais four faire languuiiiir!

Samedi, c'est mon Anniversaire, mon cadeau? Lisez ce chapitre! xD Comment ça c'est du chantage affectif? Même pas vrais d'abord!

Bonne lecture! On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

**Troisième Chapitre: Moi c'est toi, toi c'est moi.**

« - Hermione ! Je t'en supplie ! Gémit Lavande en trépignant derrière elle.

La Gryffondor avait beau accélérer, cette peau de colle restait impossible à semer ! Il était impensable qu'elle participe à cette mascarade ! Qu'elle idiotie !

- C'est pas la mort ! J'ai juste besoin de ces fameuses pièces de monnaie que tu avais faites pour les réunions de l'AD !

Hermione fit volte face en évitant de justesse la furie qui lui servait de colocataire de chambre.

- Pour une réunion de rencontre ? S'énerva la brune. Tu es complètement dingue !

Brown était venue, le matin même, la suppliant d'accepter d'organiser avec elle une espèce de réunion spécial « rencontre du plus beau type ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel, implorant les dieux de jeter la foudre sur cette dégénérée incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à son brushing et à la gente masculine.

- Ron ne te suffit pas ? Siffla Hermione entre ses dents.

C'était un coup bas, elle le savait. Mais Lavande l'avait vraiment cherchée. Cette dernière forma un « o » avec sa bouche, augmentant d'autant plus son air niais.

- Je suis très heureuse avec Ronron, cracha-t-elle sur la défensive, faisant grimacer la lionne à l'évocation du surnom ridicule. Même Ron ne méritait pas ça.

- Je sais bien que je n'ai pas été très agréable avec toi ces derniers temps…Tenta Lavande en se tordant nerveusement les mains, mais je t'assure que je ferais énormément d'efforts si tu acceptes !

Hermione qui avait reprit sa marche s'arrêta net.

- Plus de remarques désagréables ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Plus aucune ! Sourit Lavande en levant ses mains d'excitation.

Mais la brune n'était pas dupe. Qu'est-ce qui lui assurait qu'une fois l'affaire accomplie, elle ne recommencerait pas à lui pourrir chaque réveil et coucher au dortoir ? Sans parler de la journée où elle arrivait à se faufiler pour lui glisser quelques remarques insupportablement stupide.

- Si jamais tu ne tiens pas ta parole, dit Hermione en avançant d'un pas vers elle, je te jure que l'acné des traitres de l'AD et de Rusard te paraîtra bien moindre à côté de ce que je te ferais subir.

Elle mourrait d'envie de se pincer les lèvres : il n'était pas dans sa nature de menacer quelqu'un pour si peu, mais Lavande savait parfaitement que les prouesses d'Hermione étaient assez spectaculaires pour qu'elle arrive à mettre à exécution sa menace.

-Promis, je tiendrais parole !

Et c'est avec un soupir peu rassuré qu'Hermione accepta, se jurant de ne plus jamais céder au moindre caprice de la Gryffondor surexcitée.

Lavande, Padma et Parvati l'a harcelèrent pendant trois jours. Le vingt-quatre décembre étant très proche, elles voulaient que tout soit parfait et que la petite veillée soit une vraie réussite. Lavande avait décidée de faire un dîner de rencontre : chaque personne devait piocher un nom au hasard et déguster l'un des nombreux plats en tête à tête avec la personne désignée. Dumbledore avait accepté en précisant que les pièces de monnaie serviraient à prévenir chaque participant du compagnon de dîner. Pour être plus clair, Hermione allait devoir manger chaque partie du menu face à une tête différente. Elle priait pour que le dessert soit face à la meilleure personne et rougit à cette pensée. Le dîner ne se passerait qu'avec des septièmes années, les autres années faisant cette soirée entre eux.

Confortablement allongée dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, Hermione griffonnait sur une feuille de parchemin avec Harry à ses côtés.

- Cette fête est ridicule ! Explosa-t-elle en reposant sa plume brusquement, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Hein ? Dit celui-ci en la regardant avec des yeux rond.

- La petite veillée organisée par Lavande et les jumelles Patil, précisa-t-elle. Tu te rends compte sur qui on peut tomber ?

Le brun haussa les épaules. Il était vraiment ailleurs ces dernier temps... A ce propos, le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait entendu la dernière fois refit soudain surface. Elle secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire pour le moment.

- Moi, du moment que je ne dois pas supporter Pansy… répondit-il avec une grimace comique.

- C'est Ginny qui serait contente ! Ria Hermione en voyant l'expression de terreur sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- Bon je vais me coucher, informa Harry en se levant, A demain.

Étant trop occupée à reprendre des notes pour les cours de Potions, la jeune fille ne vit pas le regard étrange qu'Harry eu à ce moment là. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et monta les marches, priant lui aussi pour que son «vrai lui » ne tombe pas sur n'importe qui, et surtout pas sur Granger.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches d'un smoking trois pièces « ultra-chic » trouvé dans l'armoire de Malfoy. Il grimaça légèrement : son odeur en était imprégnée. Pansy était pendue à son bras, ses talons faisant un bruit particulièrement énervant sur les dalles marbrées du château. Elle portait une robe moulante avec un décolleté outrageant, et il ne parlait même pas de son maquillage.

- Pansy, déplora-t-il d'une voix trainante, imitant à merveille le comportement Malefoyien, cela ne sert à rien de t'accrocher à moi comme ça ! Tu sais parfaitement que la sélection est faite au hasard…

- Mais c'est ignoble ! Couina cette dernière. Tu imagines un peu si tu tombes sur… sur cette Sang de bourbe ? Comment ont-ils pu nous mélanger avec des traitres à leur sang !

Harry serra son poing dans sa poche, luttant pour ne pas jeter Parkinson contre le mur.

« Crois-moi, j'aimerais bien. Pensa-t-il avec force. Elle me manque, Ron me manque, Ginny me manque ! ». Il poussa un long soupir en frottant sa chevelure blonde. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il avait passé des jours à chercher des solutions à la bibliothèque et absolument aucun livre ne l'avait aidé. Il devait absolument entrer dans la réserve. Peut-être que Malefoy avait l'habitude de demander une autorisation à Rogue ? Il tressaillit à cette pensée. Rien que le fait de devoir faire la conversation avec lui le rebutait. Et puis il ne pouvait rien faire dans ce corps ! Il avait une mission avec Dumbledore, comment le vieil homme avait osé lui faire ça dans un moment pareil ? Était-ce un jeu pour lui ? Harry ne pourrait pas l'aider à retrouver les Horcruxes dans cette situation ! Alors quelle idée avait-il en tête ?

Tout était trop flou. Il ne comprenait absolument pas le pourquoi de cet acte.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Hermione était vraiment mal à l'aise, elle se tournait encore et encore devant son miroir, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Cette robe était sobre, mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Elle la moulait un peu, serrée au niveau du ventre et de la poitrine, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de petits escarpins. Le col était en bateau et les manches courtes retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en un chignon complexe et avait mit au moin une demi-heure pour le faire. Ils frisottaient joliment et une mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait rabattue derrière son oreille lui barrait le front. Les sorciers de cette école la dévisageraient comme en quatrième années en la voyant vêtue de façon si…peu habituelle.

- Aller Hermione. S'encouragea-t-elle elle-même. Tu as affrontée une horde de Mangemort, tu peux bien te présenter en publique ave une robe, non ?

Elle reposa une des pinces à cheveux en trop sur l'évier puis sortit de la salle de bains, priant pour que tout le monde soit déjà partit. La jeune femme descendit les marches le plus silencieusement possible que ses chaussures lui permettaient, mais une voix la fit sursauter :

- Hermione ?

Un corps masqué dans l'ombre se plaça devant elle, dans l'un des coins de la salle. Elle reconnue une odeur familière.

- Oh…Ron ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur.

Le roux sortit de l'ombre, habillé d'une robe noir semblable à celle qu'Harry portait lors du bal de quatrième année.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en souriant. Tu n'as plus cette vieille robe ?

Ron se passa la main derrière la tête avec un rire nerveux.

- Hum… c'est déjà mieux, mais elle sent un peu mauvais. Elle appartenait à mon grand oncle. Dit-il en faisant une grimace. Heureusement qu'il faisait trop sombre, sinon Ron aurait pu voir le sourire affectueux d'Hermione.

- On y va ? Souffla-t-elle silencieusement.

- Hein…Ah, Oui oui, répondit le Gryffondor d'une voix nerveuse.

La brune le dévisagea, inquiète. Il était plutôt étrange.

- Ron, tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste que cette réunion est de trop, avec le bal qu'on va avoir pour le trente-et-un décembre en plus. J'ai horreur de ça !

La lionne leva les yeux au ciel, n'en pensant pourtant pas moins. Ils sortirent et se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule d'élève qui était à l'extérieur. Comme elle le pensait, tout le monde était déjà sortit pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu as vu Harry et Ginny ? Demanda Hermione.

- Harry m'as dit qu'il nous rejoindrait. Répondit Ron en dépassant un deuxième année minuscule qui dévisagea Hermione avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Les bougies étaient allumées partout dans le château, des tonnes de guirlandes ondulaient sur les murs, suivit par des angelots qui volaient parmi la foule en jetant des confettis rouge et vert, chantonnant d'un ton jovial des « Joyeux Noël » à tous les passant. Une petite musique de fond se faisait entendre, un mini-bal était sûrement prévu après le repas.

- Je te rejoins plus tard ! Cria Ron pour se faire entendre parmi le brouhaha ambiant.

La brune acquiesça sans chercher à comprendre, elle essayait de se faufiler difficilement à travers la foule, tout le monde se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle avec impatience. Une réplique des Gallions qu'elle avait fabriqués deux ans plus tôt était dans les poches ou dans les mains de chacun. Certains élèves étaient déjà en place face à leur partenaire pour l'entrée du repas. Sa propre pièce chauffa enfin dans sa main, elle lu le prénom affiché et eut un éclat de rire. Elle allait devoir manger l'entrée du repas avec Neville ! Ce n'était pas plus mal en fait.

* * *

OOoOoOo

* * *

Tout le monde était enfin assit. Neville avait l'air encore plus mal à l'aise et était complètement rouge.

- Mione…T-t'es magnifique. Bégaya-t-il nerveusement.

- Voyons Neville, ta vue te jouerait-elle des tours ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Bien sûr que non, je le pense. Pourquoi toutes les belles filles se croient laide ? Répliqua-t-il.

Toute sa gêne s'était envolée d'un coup. Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il avait gagné en courage depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il était moins maladroit et moins timide.

- C'est gentil Neville. Sourit-elle pour ne pas le vexer.

Un tintement de verre résonna dans la salle, et le directeur de Poudlard se leva pour faire un discours à toute l'assemblée. Le brouhaha se dissipa rapidement et Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer :

- Mes très chers élèves, et professeurs, Ajouta-t-il aussitôt en regardant ses collègues, je suis particulièrement heureux de vous voir aussi nombreux pour les festivités de ce soir. Je remercie Miss Brown et les jumelles Patil pour leurs merveilleuses idées, ainsi que Miss Granger pour l'aide qu'elle a apporté. Nombreux sont les élèves qui fêterons Noël en famille, et il est sûrement plus agréable de le faire ainsi, mais nombreux on eut le courage de venir supporter le vieux directeur sénile de Poudlard ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant rire une bonne partie de la salle.

Il leva les mains pour faire taire le bruit qui menaçait de reprendre et continua :

- Je sais que beaucoup se demande pourquoi faire tout cela par les temps qui courent. Je vous répondrais que c'est le moment idéal ! Que c'est le moment parfait pour revoir ses jugements sur chacun, apprendre à vous connaitre mieux que jamais. En temps de guerre…

Son regard se fit plus sombre, son sourire disparu quelque peu.

- Il est essentiel d'ouvrir son coeur... Afin de ne pas faire d'erreur inutile. Finit-il en jetant un regard perçant derrière Hermione. Sur ce, bon appétit !

La brune jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle, Malefoy et Harry qui étaient un peu plus loin regardaient la table des professeurs. Tout deux avait un étrange regard mélancolique sur le visage…

- Les décors sont encore plus beaux que d'habitude ! S'exclama Neville en la sortant de ses pensées. Les elfes ont dû s'en donner à coeur joie.

Hermione lui précisa que les professeurs et beaucoup d'élèves avaient participé à la décoration du château, avant d'avoir une moue admirative devant le repas qui apparaissait sur la table. Des exclamations de joie tonnèrent dans la salle, et la brune aurait juré avoir entendue Ron hurler un « Hallelujah ! » à l'autre bout de la salle. Plusieurs éclats de rires lui confirmèrent qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- Il ne changera jamais ! Pouffa Neville qui s'était étouffé en buvant.

Hermione secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé. Effectivement, il ne changerait jamais. Mais c'était comme ça qu'elle l'adorait. Elle aurait passé son temps à se poser des questions sur les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard, si son voisin de face n'avait pas fait la conversation pendant toute la durée de l'entrée. Les elfes avaient vraiment fait un excellent travail. Le plat était succulent, mais pas trop rassasiant pour garder une place pour la suite du menu.

- Tu en penses quoi de cette idée ? Lavande dit que c'est une réunion de rencontre. Mais je crois bien que le professeur Dumbledore lui en a laissé l'illusion. D'après ses dires, ça ressemble surtout à un évènement pour tous nous rapprocher…

La lionne le regarda, admirative devant une tel perspicacité.

- Neville ! C'est exactement cela ! Tu m'épates ! Complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu son ami montrer des signes d'intelligence pour autre chose que ses plantes favorites. Il n'était pas idiot du tout, mais il était plutôt passif envers le reste.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement, comprenant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Lui au moins, il ne se vexait pas à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de remarque, contrairement à Ronald qui se renfrognait en devenant ronchon pendant plusieurs heures.

- Au fait…

Neville regarda Hermione, gêné, il avait l'air d'hésiter.

- Harry et Ron…Ça va ? Je ne vous vois pas souvent ensemble ces derniers temps…Ajouta-t-il avec un air craintif.

La Gryffondor le regarda, évasive. Si quelqu'un le voyait, c'est que c'était vraiment le cas alors… Elle y avait pensée mais…

- Oh tu sais, je prends toujours des cours supplémentaires. Nous n'avons pas choisi les mêmes options en plus. J'imagine que ça joue un peu, mais on passe notre temps libre ensemble. Ils me manquent un peu, on a jamais le temps d'avoir une conversation complète. En plus… Harry disparait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Elle poussa un long soupir et regarda son Gallion à côté de son verre. Celui-ci chauffa d'un seul coup.

- Oh non ! S'exclama Neville. Je suis avec Lavande !

Il leva la tête avec un air désespéré. Mais Hermione ne le vit pas, sur sa pièce était inscrit le nom de Drago Malfoy. Elle leva la tête, et croisa des yeux bleus aussi inquiets que les siens. Où était donc l'arrogance et la fierté du Serpentard ?

* * *

oOoOoO

* * *

Comme le repas allait être long, le professeur Dumbledore avait indiqué aux élèves qu'ils pourraient faire une petite danse en attendant l'arrivée du plat suivant. Harry fonça droit sur un brun aux yeux vert rieurs. Ce dernier discutait avec quelques filles, Ginny n'était heureusement pas dans le coin.

- Potter ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre parmi la foule d'élève surexcité.

Malefoy leva la tête en entendant sa voix et poussa un juron.

- Excusez-moi, mesdemoiselles. Roucoula-t-il avec un sourire charmeur aux trois filles assises à côté de lui.

Bon sang, même dans le corps d'Harry, Malefoy avait une aura de puissance dévastatrice. C'était comme si son âme rongeait de l'intérieure la moindre enveloppe charnelle qu'il possédait pour en faire un atout à toute épreuve.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra parmi la foule pour trouver un endroit calme et à l'abri des regards. Une masse noir lui barra le chemin pile au moment où il atteignait enfin une sortie.

- Drago, un problème avec Potter ? Lui demanda Blaise sur la défensive.

- Z… Blaise ? S'exclama Harry surpris. Non aucun, j'ai deux trois choses à régler avec lui…sur ordre du Directeur. Mentit-il avec panache. A croire que les cordes vocales de Malefoy étaient faites pour sortir tout un tas de mensonge avec facilité.

Blaise le regarda avec consternation, ses sourcils s'arquèrent sur son front tout en plissant ses yeux d'un noir profond.

- Si jamais tu as besoin, tu sais quoi faire Drago. Informa-t-il en jetant des regards noirs au corps de Potter.

- Compte sur moi. Dit Harry avec empressement. Toi viens là ! Ajouta-t-il avec énervement à l'adresse de Malefoy.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, mais à quoi bon changer les petites habitudes. Il ouvrit une des classes grâce à un simple « Alohomora » puis attendit que Malefoy entre.

- Ne te fait pas d'idée Potter, si j'ai obéis c'est uniquement parce c'est toi qui est dans mon corps, et comme ça tout le monde verra à quel point le grand Potter est misérable ! Cracha-t-il avec énervement.

Harry n'avait vraiment pas le temps de supporter ses sarcasmes :

- Je vais devoir passer le repas avec Hermione !

- Quoi ? Siffla le blond. Tu veux rire ? Tout le monde va me voir avec elle ! Dumbledore l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûr !

- Et attends-toi à aussi passer le repas avec elle ! Cracha le lion avec fureur.

Son interlocuteur vira au blanc et tomba raide sur une des chaises.

- Il n'oserait pas ! Gémit-il.

Harry fit une grimace qui en disait long. Malefoy se leva et tourna en rond dans la pièce, les mains ballantes en cherchant une solution.

- Bon, Potter. Le premier souci sera de ne pas se faire démasquer. Il va falloir que tu joues le jeu avec brio ! Il faut que tu sois moi pendant le temps de ce repas.

Harry eut un rire sec et mauvais.

- Comme ça, le balafré ?

Le Serpentard le regarda avec surprise et s'approcha en levant les mains.

- Mais c'est que t'es plutôt débrouillard Malefoy ! Dit Drago dans une petite imitation d'Harry.

Le Gryffondor s'assit sur une table et frappa dans ses mains avec un air blasé.

- Parfait, on arrive à s'imiter mutuellement ! Youhou !

- Oh, c'est bon Potter ! Soupira Malefoy. Tout ça ne suffira pas…

- C'est horrible à dire, mais tu as raison.

- Bon…Voilà ce que je propose Potter.

Malefoy lui exposa son plan, c'était risqué et cela demanderait énormément d'efforts, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Ils allaient devoir faire avec. Ils allaient pratiquer l'occlumentie et la legimentie pour communiquer sans que personne ne les voient.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Hermione était nerveuse, elle allait devoir supporter cet ingrat de Malefoy pendant la partie la plus longue du repas ! Tout le monde reprenait sa place et elle ne voyait ni Ron ni Harry dans le coin. Elle voulait qu'ils ne soient pas trop loin pour la soutenir, même si elle n'avait pas peur. Seulement, la jeune fille ne voulait pas que ses nerfs lâchent en public. Elle vit une tête brune et se précipita pour rejoindre son ami.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle avec fureur et en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste. Tu viens à côté de moi !

- Quoi ? Mais Hermione !

- Pas de mais ! Tu sais qui va être assis en face de moi ? Malefoy ! Alors tu viens un point c'est tout !

Elle ne fit pas attention au grognement du lion et alla s'assoir à une place libre, le survivant s'assis à ses côté.

- Je te jure que tu me revaudras ça…Grogna-t-il.

Hermione le regarda, choquée :

- Depuis quand tu rends un service en échange d'un autre ? Harry tu…

- Tiens, tiens. Toujours en train de brailler Granger ! Se moqua une voix trainante à côté d'elle.

La brune se retourna d'un air blasé pour fixer le grand blond en face d'elle.

- Malefoy…quel plaisir…

Le blond hésita un moment, son regard était étrange, il avait l'air furieux contre quelque chose… Il se racla la gorge et articula :

- En même temps, avec moi, du plaisir il n'y a que ça.

De façon étrangement raide, il prit place en face d'elle et se frotta le front avant de reposer brutalement sa main sur la table.

- Nerveux ? Se moqua Hermione avec dédain.

- La ferme Granger.

C'était génial ! La soirée allait être superbe, quoi de mieux que de se faire insulter toute la soirée ?

- On se contentera de manger Malefoy ! Siffla-t-elle avec fureur en rattrapant par le col un Harry qui essayait de se faire la malle. Ce dernier se rassit brutalement et lui murmura à l'oreille en faisant une drôle de tête.

- Tu t'en sors à merveille, tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit à un regard furieux. Décidément, la suite s'annonçait plutôt piquante !

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Malefoy était au bord de la crise de rire. Depuis le début du repas, il dictait toute sorte de parole à Potter en se délectant du spectacle. Même à travers Potter, il pouvait encore faire enrager Granger ! Et c'était jouissif !

Il avait fait engager une conversation qui avait complètement dérivée sur les Moldus. La brune s'arrachait presque les cheveux pour lui expliquer qu'il fallait arrêter d'avoir toutes ces idées « idiotes ».

- Franchement Malefoy ! Connais-tu réellement les Moldus au moins ?

Drago savait parfaitement quoi répliquer. Aussi, il transmit une image particulièrement ridicule dans l'esprit d'Harry. A sa grande surprise, les lèvres de Potter eurent un tressaillement poussé par une soudaine envie de rire. Il répondit aussitôt ce que lui dicta le Serpentard :

- Hum…la dernière fois que j'ai vu un Moldu, il portait ses chaussettes par-dessus un pantalon bleu particulièrement hideux et m'a dit, je cite : « Ouèche ! Bien ou bien ? ». Alors tu m'excuseras, mais au niveau de leur intellect, j'ai des doutes.

Malefoy voyait bien que même Granger luttait pour ne pas rire, mais elle allait devoir admettre qu'il avait raison, un Malefoy a toujours raison ! Enfin presque…

La brune se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens :

-Harry, défends-moi ! Dit lui, toi, que les Moldus ne sont pas tous comme il le pense !

Et bouse de Dragon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire lui ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

« Mon oncle et ma tante était de mauvais Moldus, je n'ai pas vraiment d'exemple ! » Cria le balafré dans sa tête. Malefoy répéta mot pour mot les paroles, surpris que Potter n'aide pas vraiment Granger.

« Mais tes parents sont d'excellent Moldus ! » Ajouta Potter.

Ben voyons ! Il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop beau. Avec un regard accusateur, il ajouta ces dernières paroles sous l'air soulagé d'Hermione qui se retourna vers le corps de Malefoy (Harry), un air de triomphe sur le visage. Ainsi donc, parfois Granger avait besoin d'aide ? Tiens donc… Surprenant.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué que son nez mutin se trémoussait quand elle souriait, ni comment ses pommettes remontaient en faisant légèrement plisser ses yeux. Et cette robe, c'était inhabituelle de la voir vêtit d'une telle façon…

- Et oh ! Harry ! Se plaignit une voix en face de lui.

Malefoy sursauta. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il regarda Parvati qui avait les bras croisés devant lui.

- Je sais que t'es déjà pris, mais tu pourrais avoir la décence de m'adresser la parole non ? Ginny ne t'en voudras pas pour ça !

Le corps de Malefoy et Granger s'esclaffèrent avant de reprendre un air sérieux devant son regard noir.

- Désolé Parvati, je… pensais à plein de chose.

- Tu sais penser toi ? Provoqua Harry qui jouait un peu trop bien son rôle maintenant.

- Toi, fout lui la paix Malefoy ! Défendit Granger.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'oeil à Granger, il devait admettre qu'elle avait le sens du courage et de l 'honneur…mais elle restait une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La fin du repas était enfin arrivée, le dessert aussi. Hermione était tombé sur un élève de septième année pas très bavard pour le dessert, et c'était tant mieux. Elle avait hâte que cette soirée se termine. Harry l'avait dévisagé d'une bien étrange façon toute la soirée. La brune avait de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait même trouvé que Malefoy était moins hargneux par rapport à d'habitude.

Une musique au son mélodieux résonna dans la Grande Salle, c'était l'heure des slows, le pire était entrain d'arriver ! Avec un bon mal de tête, elle se faufila parmi les élèves qui dansaient, fuyant son compagnon de dessert et de danse dans l'espoir de pouvoir partir plus vite.

- Granger !

La brune s'arrêta net, cette voix trop familière l'incitant à tourner le dos à la porte de sortie.

-Quoi Malefoy ? Soupira-t-elle.

Le grand blond sortit les mains de ses poches et jeta un coup d'oeil vers un point précis, comme s'il scrutait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il eut un sourire presque machiavélique et se retourna vers Hermione.

- Une petite danse ?

La lionne manqua de s'étouffer. Elle avait rêvé là ? C'était impossible…

- T'es gentil Malefoy, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de supporter tes coups fourrés.

Elle tourna les talons, mais ce dernier l'interpella de nouveau.

- Juste une et ensuite je te fiche la paix. Insista-t-il.

- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu toucher la peau d'une sang de bourbe ? De plus ta pire ennemie ! S'énerva Hermione qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

Malefoy s'approchait dangereusement, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Par Merlin, il était plutôt beau… Hermione hoqueta à cette pensée. Dumbledore avait jeté un sort à tout le monde ! C'était la seule explication possible à ces pensées peu communes.

- Le discours du vieux fou était plutôt…révélateur. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua :

- Je te laisserai tranquille ensuite, autant de temps que tu le voudras !

Il tendit ses deux mains. Certains élèves prenaient conscience de la scène et jetaient des coups d'oeil curieux tandis que le sourire de Malefoy s'agrandissait encore plus. Il avait quelque chose en tête, c'était certain.

- Miss Granger, dit une voix fatiguée mais amusée derrière Malefoy. Ne dites pas non à une telle marque d'intérêt aussi rare et étonnante de la part de Mr Malefoy, ce serait dommage.

Hermione ne regardait même pas Dumbledore, elle était trop hébétée. Puis le Directeur lui-même avait l'air de vouloir un rapprochement de force entre tous les élèves sans exception… Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Lentement, elle leva la main vers le Serpentard. Celle-ci tremblait légèrement, elle était horriblement mal à l'aise. Elle déglutit en entrant en contact avec les doigts de Malefoy. Un léger frisson lui parcouru la main jusqu'à l'échine. Sûrement le fait d'accorder autant d'importance à entrer en contact de façon autre que par la violence avec ce dernier. Il prit sa main entièrement et s'approcha, puis posa une main sur le bas de son dos.

- Attention où tu poses tes mains ! Le prévint-elle.

- Pas de risque. Dit-il avec un sourire froid.

Elle allait repartir, mais il resserra l'étreinte. Ils commencèrent à danser, observés par de plus en plus de monde dans la salle. Elle ne voyait ni Harry, ni Ron.

- Je ne vais pas te manger ! Se moqua Malefoy. Pose tes mains sur mes épaules, je me sens stupide.

Hermione s'exécuta uniquement pour ne pas l'entendre plus longtemps. Elle retenait sa respiration, luttant pour ne pas hurler. Elle avait avalé une bouffée d'air et avait sentit le parfum du blond. Comment pouvait-il être aussi attirant ? Elle pouvait même sentir son torse, elle avait horreur de ça, ce

n'était pas normal. Ce type n'était qu'un gougeât séducteur et sans aucune morale !

- Pourquoi ce changement de comportement ? Demanda Hermione en croisant son regard. Elle aurait juré voir un éclat de lumière verte dans ses yeux bleus…

Malefoy leva la tête, il avait l'air de fuir ses yeux noisette pour fixer un point lointain.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il poussa un long soupir.

- Une danse, ça se fait jusqu'à la fin d'une musique. Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle essayait à nouveau de s'enfuir de son étreinte.

Bon sang, il avait de la force l'enflure ! Son haleine lui chauffait les joues comme la braise, elle ne s'était jamais autant approchée de lui, à part pour lui coller son point dans la figure cinq ans plus tôt. Elle osa lever les yeux vers lui, il fronçait les sourcils, l'air inquiet. Elle baissa aussitôt le regard et piqua un fard, elle était atrocement gênée de cette situation. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce contact avec lui n'était pas désagréable. Des bruits de pas précipités la réveillèrent et elle vit Harry en face, éméché et furieux.

- Malefoy ! Cria-t-il avec force en faisant sursauter Padma qui était juste à côté.

Hermione allait partir, mais le serpent serra son poignet.

- Un problème Potter ?

- Lâche-là. Dit-il entre ses dents. Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

La brune regarda Harry, puis Malefoy. Elle avait comme une impression de déjà vu dans l'expression de ce dernier.

- Sinon quoi ? Dit Malefoy en levant un sourcil.

- C 'est bon Harry. Intervint la lionne. Pour une fois il n'a pas fait des siennes, c'était juste pour respecter les paroles du Directeur. Toi lâche moi ! Asséna-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'un Malefoy souriant, pas gêné le moins du monde. Il était même radieux.

Elle observa ses pupilles, l'éclat vert dans le bleu profond était toujours là… Ce regard rieur, elle le connaissait ! Elle secoua la tête, sûrement le ponch.

- Je vais me coucher. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit précipitamment de la salle. Depuis une semaine elle n'avait pas repensée à ce qu'elle avait entendu dans la salle de classe vide, mais cette fois, c'était encore plus présent. Elle devait absolument savoir ce qui n'allait pas !

* * *

Alors?

J'attends vos Review avec impatiente!

Prochains chapitre...Vous verrez bien, si vous êtes sage! =D


	5. Quatrième chapitre: Tout vient à point

Pile à temps pour Noël!

Alors, je vous souhaite de bonne fête à tous, je dois dire que ce chapitre m'a posée de gros soucis.

J'ai du rester dans la tête d'Hermione, afin de pouvoir vous plongez dans ses doutes. Mais cette Histoire aura de nombreux chapitres et donc un peu de tout.

Il faut que le tout corresponde et soit logique, alors pour suivre la logique, les évènements de ce chapitre étaient à mon sens essentiel.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! =)

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Quatrième chapitre: Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Ou pas…**

Hermione scrutait le feu de la cheminée, les sourcils arqués sur son front. Elle était encore choquée. Comment pouvais-t-elle se remettre d'un tel évènement ? Drago Malefoy lui avait proposé une danse ! Et cet éclat verdâtre dans ses yeux bleus… Il lui était tellement… familier !

La jeune fille tourna en rond, encore et encore, dans la salle commune. Il était minuit, et personne n'était revenu de la fête.

« - Ça ne colle pas… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle repensa aux différents évènements qui l'avait intrigué chez Harry : sa façon de se tenir, sa façon de parler, son nouveau sarcasme et sa façon de se comporter comme un… Don Juan !

La brune cligna des yeux, voyant des éclats de lumière du feu voler dans ses iris pour avoir fixé ce dernier trop longtemps. Elle quitta le sol pour s'affaler dans le fauteuil avant de pousser un soupir de douleur, une violente crampe dans son genou droit venait de faire son apparition.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle restée là, à réfléchir sur cette situation ? Elle pensait à toute la tournure que sa vie avait prise, à Dumbledore qui convoquait Harry régulièrement, et à ce dernier qui refusait de leur dire quoi ce soit à elle et à Ron. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution potable qui lui venait en tête : le directeur avait confié des missions régulières à Harry. Mais cela n'expliquait pas son comportement de plus en plus odieux et insolent. Cette nouvelle arrogance était-elle le fait pur et simple qu'Harry Potter avait pris la grosse tête ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux à cette pensée, c'était hors de question ! Il ne lui ferait pas ce coup là, surtout pas lui ! Le comportement ronchon de Ron lui suffisait déjà assez comme ça ! En parlant de lui… Elle n'avait pas repensée au jeune homme depuis des jours. Elle était tellement préoccupée par le reste…

Ses sourcils s'arquèrent une nouvelle fois sur son front, était-ce un signe ? Ce manque d'attention voulait-il dire qu'elle s'était peut-être trompée ? Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, complètement perdue et épuisée, puis se leva pour aller dormir. Elle en avait plus que marre de ces questions sans réponses. La lionne enfila une chemise de nuit avant de se blottir dans les couvertures bien chaudes de son lit.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le vieillard jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte de son bureau. La musique retentissait dans chaque recoin du château, et les cris des élèves… n'en parlons pas.

Il s'assit sur son siège, tournant pensivement sa baguette dans ses mains. Cette précieuse baguette…

Fumseck poussa un léger cri à côté de lui, lui faisant comprendre son insatisfaction vis-à-vis de son maître.

- Je sais mon grand… Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire triste. Je sais… Mais les choses vont ainsi et pas autrement. Nous savions que ce jour se rapprocherait si vite.

Nouveau cri, un peu plus fort cette fois.

- Je sais qu'il y arrivera Fumseck. Sourit Albus d'un air confiant. Il ne montre pas beaucoup de volonté je dois l'avouer, mais j'en suis fautif… Ajouta-t-il d'un air triste.

L'oiseau lui donna un coup de bec affectueux, comme pour le contredire et le rassurer. Le vieillard posa une main noircie sur son plumage, goutant à la perle d'eau salée qui s'était écoulée sur sa barbe.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Avec un air bougon et très mal réveillée, elle posa le pot de confiture sur la table dans un bruit sourd et prit un couteau, tel un pantin, afin de tartiner son pancake. La jeune fille était prise d'un mal de crâne

absolument insupportable et particulièrement douloureux.

- Dur nuit… Avança Ron en la regardant d'un air apeuré.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de désintéresser de lui. Elle n'avait effectivement pas très bien dormit vu qu'elle avait passée toute sa nuit à réfléchir et à se poser des questions sur les sujets qui la taraudaient.

Harry arriva d'un pas trainant et tout aussi fatigué qu'elle, sous le regard ahuri de Ron.

- Mais vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il d'un seul coup.

Pas de réaction.

- File-moi le beurre. Grogna le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs de jais.

Soudainement, les deux intéressés de la table relevèrent la tête en même temps, venant de comprendre bien tardivement la question de Ronald.

- Comment ça, on a fait quoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils en coeur.

Le roux baissa les yeux en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles et croqua dans sa tartine de beurre sans plus un mot. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione, aussi perdu qu'elle face au comportement de leur ami.

- Laisse tomber. Lâcha la lionne d'une voix fatiguée.

Le petit-déjeuner dura ainsi pendant vingt longues minutes dans le silence complet, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'interrompe en se relevant d'un coup.

- Mon cours de sortilège ! Beugla-t-il en faisant sursauter tout le monde. J'ai complètement oublié de le faire !

- T'attends quoi ? Pesta Ron avec mauvaise humeur. Il nous reste encore trois heures avant le cours.

La lionne se dit qu'il était vraiment intelligent de la part de son idole de sorcier d'avoir instauré la règle des douze heures de repos après une fête comme celle de la veille, sans quoi les cours seraient impraticable. Le fait que le vingt-cinq décembre tombe un dimanche cette année n'était vraiment pas adapté.

Voyant qu'Harry restait planté là sans rien dire, elle comprit vite ce qu'il attendait.

- C'est bon je vais t'aider. Soupira-t-elle.

Mais ce dernier la fixait étrangement, comme si l'idée le rebutait.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle sous la défensive. Tu veux que Ron le fasse ?

Elle évita la tartine de beurre lancée par le concerné sous les rires des voisins de table, et prit le bras de son meilleur ami en chuchotant :

- On s'éloigne, et vite ! Il commence à m'énerver avec ses sautes d'humeur !

Elle fit un signe de tête à Ron avant de se glisser hors de la Grande Salle, suivit par le brun.

- Tu n'en a pas marre de te promener avec un sac aussi lourd ? Questionna ce dernier avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est notre dernière année. Répliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Finalement elle n'aurait peut être pas dû l'accompagner. Il avait quelque chose d'agaçant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

- Fait gaffe où tu marches Granger ! Railla une voix trainante derrière elle.

La rouge et or se retourna avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à croiser Malefoy dans le couloir alors que tous les élèves étaient entrain de déjeuner. En parlant de changement, le blond était beaucoup moins hargneux par rapport à d'habitude. En faite, on aurait même dit que toute cette hargne était passée de lui à Harry. Sous le coup, elle écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir.

- Hum… Hermione ? Dit la voix étrangement lointaine d'Harry.

L'intéressée cligna des yeux, complètement perdue. Mais comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d'un tel détail !

- Bibliothèque ! Ordonna-t-elle en pointant du doigt la direction de la partie du château qu'elle aimait tant.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La brune fixa le brun avec attention, scrutant attentivement chaque détail.

- Allez avoue ! Siffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Le jeune homme la regarda, tournant sa tête de droite à gauche avec un air qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de son état mental.

- Dumbledore t'as confié une mission. Affirma Hermione.

Harry reposa sa plume lentement, ouvrant et refermant la bouche avant de répondre d'un air mal assuré.

- Euh…oui. Oui, c'est tout à fait ça.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas en pinçant ses lèvres. Il mentait.

- N'importe quoi ! Enragea Hermione en chuchotant si fort qu'hurler en reviendrait au même.

- Euh, Hermione. Grimaça-t-il avec un rire nerveux. On est dans la bibliothèque là !

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de continuer, il se leva brusquement en prenant son sac et ses affaires, et partit.

-Mais… Ton cours ! Chuchota-t-elle avec force.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut le droit à un geste obscène qui la scotcha sur place. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrive à lui tirer les vers du nez ! Non mais franchement, Harry Potter ne faisait pas ce genre de chose ! Ça lui rappelait ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois. Elle stoppa ses gestes d'un seul coup pour la énième fois, et lâcha son sac qui fit un « boum » sonore suivit de grognement de la part des rares élèves présents.

La lionne se leva et s'avança le plus discrètement possible sous des coups d'oeil courroucés avant de dire d'une voix tremblante :

- Je… J'ai absolument besoin d'aller dans la réserve.

Un nez pointu sortit d'un livre, avec un regard noir à glacer le dos.

-Mlle Granger…Susurra Mme Pince.

Hermione poussa un soupir avant de répliquer :

-C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je dois avoir une autorisation.

D'un pas trainant, elle marcha jusqu'à l'entrée après avoir repris son sac, en grommelant des tonnes d'injures sorcières contre la bibliothécaire. Comment pouvait-elle mettre la main sur ce qui clochait si

personne ne l'aidait ? Bon, elle était de mauvaise foi. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui fallait une autorisation. Mais toute cette histoire l'a retournait complètement et lui faisait faire les choses à l'envers. La seule personne capable de l'aider n'était que le directeur, car le professeur McGonagall refuserait de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent net à nouveau, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

- Dumbledore ! S'époumonas-t-elle en ne faisant pas attention au « Chuuuut » crié en coeur dans la bibliothèque encore proche.

Sans plus attendre, la rouge et or couru à toute allure vers le bureau du directeur. La solution était chez le directeur, pas dans les livres !

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà… Roucoula une voix rocailleuse et emplie de sagesse.

La Gryffondor fit face aux gargouilles qui gardaient le bureau. Le directeur en avait ajouté une car « Elle se sentait vraiment seule la pauvre ».

- Il faut que je vois le professeur Dumbledore !

- Ils disent tous ça, railla la gargouille de gauche.

- Comme ce brun à lunette, ajouta la gargouille de droite.

- Mais ils oublient que le directeur n'est pas stupide, continua sa consoeur de gauche.

- Boule de gomme ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Et ils croient vraiment nous avoir avec ces supercheries ! Ria celle de droite.

Hermione tourna en rond face à la porte du bureau sans faire attention aux gargouilles. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller demander le mot de passe. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse vite, sa curiosité était piquée au vif ! Elle fixa sa montre et poussa un juron, les cours reprenaient dans une heure et demi.

- Tarentule, hippogriffe, cacahouète ! Cita-t-elle en pointant du doigt les deux statues.

- Pas la peine d'être grossière jeune fille ! Raillèrent-elles en coeur.

Elle réfléchissait encore, comme à son habitude. D'ailleurs, elle passait sa vie à ça. Et bien elle continuerait, surtout tant qu'Harry et Ron refuserait d'en faire autant. C'était le bureau du directeur, directeur qui se nommait Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian… Pourquoi avait-il autant de nom ?

- Perceval ? Chuchota-t-elle timidement aux gargouilles qui riaient encore.

Leurs rires s'arrêtèrent soudainement, et elles prononcèrent d'un air renfrogné :

- Entre jeune sorcière.

- Finalement c'était facile ! Sourit la Gryffondor en provocant les deux gardiennes du bureau directorial.

La lionne monta les marches quatre à quatre avant de frapper à la porte, mais son geste fut stoppé par une voix familière qui s'élevait de l'autre côté.

- Il faut que ça cesse, professeur !

Malefoy…Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et elle sentit une bouffée d'excitation monter en elle. Hermione allait peut-être directement savoir ce qui se passait !

- Je sais mon cher. Répondit la voix mielleuse de Dumbledore. Mais pourquoi aller contre ce que le destin vous offre ?

Des bruits de pas suivit d'un drôle de cliquetis. Elle retint sa respiration en se mordant la main. Mince ! Il allait sortir et la voir ! Elle allait faire demi-tour quand la voix du Directeur résonna à nouveau :

- Miss Granger est bien trop maligne pour qu'une telle information lui soit masquée.

La jeune fille leva la tête en entendant son prénom. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait avoir dans toute cette histoire ?

- Elle montre de plus en plus de soupçons, et il n'arrête pas de me casser les oreilles en me disant que personne ne doit savoir !

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, il y avait quelque chose dans la façon de parler de Malefoy qui lui était bizarrement familier !

- J'aimerais lui dire. Repris Malefoy. J'en ai vraiment marre de tout leur cacher, de voir leurs regards de haine quand ils me croisent ! Comment fait-il ?

Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Elle eut une tonne d'idées en tête, mais elle n'osait vraiment pas y croire. Surtout l'hypothèse d'un Malefoy s'étant adouci. Elle entendit le bruit d'un siège et conclu que le blond décoloré s'était assis. Elle pourrait encore écouter un peu, en priant pour les dons extralucide de Dumbledore ne soient pas activés, à moins que…

- Miss Granger… Roucoula une voix derrière elle. Puis-je savoir ce que vous manigancez ?

Rogue ! La brune déglutit légèrement avant de faire face au maître des potions.

- Professeur ! J'allais justement entrer voir le Directeur. Affirma-t-elle rapidement.

- Lui ou sa porte ? Interrogea-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle ne répondit pas, gardant la tête haute. Elle venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. La jeune fille était vraiment honteuse de s'être laissé avoir par Rogue ! Elle prit soin de fermer au mieux son esprit au cas où, connaissant les dons de l'homme aux éternels cheveux gras.

- Je ne voulais pas interrompre le Professeur Dumbledore quand j'ai entendue la voix de quelqu'un d'autre, et vous êtes arrivez à ce moment là. Mentit-elle en s'enfonçant de plus en plus.

Il allait répliquer quand l'héritier Malefoy ouvrit la maudite porte en question, l'air un peu énervé.

- H…Granger ?

Le blond platine la dévisagea un moment après avoir fixé Rogue, puis un sourire illumina son visage. Un sourire très inquiétant…

- Je t'avais dit de m'attendre en bas. Assura-t-il soudainement.

- Pardon ?

Rogue et Hermione venait de s'exclamer ensemble, tout les deux aussi surprit.

- Enfin je veux dire, je fais ce que je veux Malefoy. Se reprit la Gryffondor en croisant des bras.

- Vous _l'attendiez _? Fit le professeur de potion avec une drôle de grimace.

Ce fut Malefoy qui répondit à la place de la brune :

- On a un truc urgent à régler, c'est loin de me plaire, mais le professeur Dumbledore insiste. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude.

En parlant de voix, la sienne ressemblait presque à celle d'un homme… À le regarder de plus près, il avait changé depuis quelques temps : les traits juvéniles de son visage avaient complètement disparu.

- Je… Je demanderais au Directeur lui-même. Indiqua Rogue d'une voix lente en scrutant les deux élèves, les sourcils froncés. S'il s'avère que c'est un mensonge, dix points seront enlevés à votre maison, Miss Granger.

La lionne ne répliqua pas, hurlant intérieurement en voyant encore une fois l'injustice qui était faite face à sa maison. Drago était complice, il méritait autant qu'elle un retrait de point ! Mais elle s'enleva cette idée futile de la tête et descendit les marches quatre à quatre.

- Un merci suffirait, railla la voix du Serpentard derrière elle.

- Je te le revaudrais, j'en suis persuadé. Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton sans se retourner.

- Comme tu voudras.

Il avait dit ses dernières paroles sans aucune haine, aucune colère. Surprise par ce ton nouveau chez lui, elle fit volte face. Malefoy était déjà partit.

Un coup d'oeil sur sa montre lui indiqua que le cours allait commencer dans une trentaine de minute. Le temps s'était écoulé si rapidement ! Elle déposa quelques unes de ses affaires en échange d'autres à son dortoir et fila devant la salle de cours avec dix minutes d'avance. Ses pensées divaguèrent sur les derniers évènements, même lorsque tous les élèves et le professeur de sortilège étaient arrivés. Ce dernier commença le cours, non sans se hausser sur ses livres pour se faire voir et entendre. Il leva sa baguette en annonçant d'une voix fluette :

- Aujourd'hui, cours de pratique !

La brune sortit sa baguette avec peu d'enthousiasme : elle avait déjà étudiée le sortilège dont parlait le petit homme. Elle s'exécuta quand même, sous les applaudissements hystériques de ce dernier, ravi de voir qu'une élève avait assimilé aussi vite, contrairement à Neville qui se battait avec son livre.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, elle ressentait une vague de remords pour son comportement face à Malefoy. Il l'avait juste aidé sans rien demander en retour, et c'était déjà un fait particulièrement étonnant. Pourquoi s'en vouloir ? Ce type ne faisait rien sans rien. Il lui balancerait un jour ou l'autre en affirmant qu'elle lui devait un service.

Elle ne devait pas en douter, c'était ridicule. Même si quelque chose était vraiment étrange… Ce n'était pas qu'au niveau mental, cette impression allait plus loin que ça.

- Miss Granger ?

La brune leva la tête d'un air distrait, se rendant soudain compte que le professeur lui avait posé une question.

- Oh, par Merlin ! Excusez-moi Professeur Flitwick… Je n'ai pas entendu votre question. Avoua-t-elle honteuse.

Le petit homme la regarda, les yeux écarquillés, avant de répondre :

- Enfaite, Miss… Le cours est fini.

La rouge et or sauta de sa chaise. Harry et Ron l'attendait déjà à l'entrée de la salle de classe, leur regards aussi ahuris que celui du professeur de sortilège.

- Vous allez bien, Miss Granger ? Demanda ce dernier, avec un air de plus en plus inquiet.

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire timide. « Il est vrai que voir Miss-je-sais-tout avec l'esprit ailleurs, surtout pendant un cours, est vraiment quelque chose d'alarmant. », se dit-elle, amère.

Elle prit son sac, furieuse contre elle-même pour avoir été aussi distraite, et qui plus est par la faute du Serpentard décoloré !

- Vous deux, je ne veux aucune question ! Siffla-t-elle en passant devant ses deux amis.

Le reste de la journée fut particulièrement difficile. Ron ne cessait de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, tandis qu'Harry refusait de lui adresser la parole, évitant soigneusement son regard. Il était devenu évidant que lui et Malefoy étaient impliqués dans une histoire commune, mais pourquoi le blond avait-il émit l'idée de vouloir lui en parler ? Pourquoi pas l'inverse ? C'était à Harry de vouloir se confier !

Et s'il y avait eu un changement de personnalité ? Si jamais Harry était devenu arrogant, distant et haineux des Sang-de-bourbe, tandis que Malefoy était devenu plus tolérant ?

Elle frissonna à cette idée. La jeune fille refusait d'envisager que le Survivant puisse être du même avis que son pire ennemi. Avec un soupire rageur, elle se mit la tête entre les mains. Elle allait finir à l'infirmerie si elle continuait comme ça. Mais quand la Gryffondor avait une idée en tête, cette dernière ne partait jamais ! Pas tant qu'une autre plus plausible ne s'offrait à elle.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Il était maintenant vingt heures. Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas las, son ventre gargouillait, lui rappelant qu'il était tant d'aller se restaurer. En prenant tout son temps, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à manger.

Soudain, la brune entendit une voix étouffée derrière une porte entre-ouverte, dans un couloir désert avant son arrivée. C'était la journée ou quoi ?

Sa curiosité maladive prit une nouvelle fois le dessus : elle s'avança lentement. Les voix étaient de plus en plus fortes.

- C'est fini maintenant ! Elle peut nous aider Malefoy !

La brune se mordit les lèvres. Pourquoi Malefoy… se parlait-il à lui-même ?

Plus inquiète que curieuse cette fois, elle tourna la tête pour vérifier que personne ne traînait dans le coin. Elle s'approcha de la porte, une oreille attentive aux bruits alentours tout autant qu'aux bruits derrière la porte.

- Franchement ! Railla la voix d'Harry. Tu crois sincèrement que Granger est plus maligne que tout le monde ?

Blessée par cette parole, elle souffla avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Peut-être pas, mais je tombe toujours au bon moment à ce que je vois, proféra-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Les deux compères tournèrent vivement la tête, blanc comme des linges.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Malefoy en se relevant. On peut tout t'expliquer !

Il avait vraiment intérêt, parce qu'une idée encore plus lucide venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit. Et elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Pas du tout.

* * *

Voilà...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il faut savoir que dans chaque histoires il y a des passages pas toujours plaisants. Ma Beta m'ayant dit que ce chapitre n'était pas sont préféré, j'éspère qu'il ne sera pas le cas de tous le monde.

Enfin dans le cas contraire, j'espère que vous serez toujours dans l'aventure avec moi.

En tout cas, je vous confirme que c'est normal, que tout à une logique et que je prévois certeines choses pour nos héros préférés!

Hum...Vous savez ce qui me plairais pour Noël? =D

J'attends vos avis avec impatiente!

En attendant, mangez tout plein de chocolat et arrachez bien les paquets de vos cadeau!

Votre Auteur qui vous adore.


	6. Mot de l'auteur

Mot de L'auteur

Bonjour chèr(e )s Lecteurs/Lectrices.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais un mot d'excuse pour tout le retard!

Je sais que la suite tarde beaucoup à venir, en ce moment j'ai énormément de choses à faire et j'ai eu quelque soucis qui ne me motivée pas pour écrire une FF.

De plus je suis en plein dans la construction d'un Forum Rp ( Rôle playing) qui me prend toute mon imagination…

J'ai aujourd'hui commencé l'écriture de la suite, elle ne tardera donc pas trop. J'essais de m'appliquer aux mieux car je dois avouer ne pas trop avoir la tête à cela. Mais j'espère aussi ne pas avoir perdues tous mes lecteurs…

En m'excusant encore une fois.

Votre auteur.

Mina.


	7. Chapitre cinq: Dans la confidence

Chère lecteurs et lectrices !

Tout d'abord, je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour tout ce retard, j'ai eu quelques difficultés ces derniers temps. Difficultés qui font que la reprise de l'histoire est dure, je prie donc pour votre indulgence si ce chapitre est « moins bon », si je puis dire, que les autres…

Des éléments importants pour l'intrigue y sont cependant glissés, et pour mes petites fans du couple dramione, la tension entre les deux jeunes gens commence à venir, souvenez-vous dans le chapitre précédent…

J'espère aussi ne pas avoir perdu des lectrices/lecteurs, et que vous vous manifesterez, je vous avoue que j'en ai besoin…

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte, j'ai été véritablement surprise et je me suis dis qu'il fallait absolument que je bouge mes fesses !

Bonne lecture à tous !

.com/fr/#music/clint-mansell-kronos-quartet/the-fountain-ost-81566

Play Music!

**Chapitre cinq: Dans la confidence…**

Malefoy hésitait longuement en voyant la tête de Granger. Tout d'abord, il songea à éclater de rire en voyant son expression effaré. Qu'est-ce que ça devait faire de voir que depuis de nombreux jours, toutes ses confidences intimes étaient en fait entendues par son pire ennemi ? Drago s'en donner à coeur joie ! Il n'était plus heureux qu'à cet instant depuis des jours et des jours !

- Tu as donné ta langue à ton hippogriffe ? Railla-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

La brune toussota légèrement, ce raclant la gorge de façon exagérée et prenant place sur la table la plus proche. Potter eu un geste d'inquiétude, vivement repoussé par son amie qui le fixa avec un air méfiant.

-Hermione, c'est moi ! S'exclama-t-il avec effarement.

- Oui Harry…Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Ses yeux parcouraient lentement la pièce, ce posant sur Drago quelque secondes puis sur Harry.

- C'est à peine croyable…

- C'est du Dumbledore. Répliqua Drago plein de cynisme.

La brune balaya la réplique d'un geste de main, avant de ce mordre la lèvre inférieur tout en fixant son regard sur un même point.

-Depuis quand? Demanda-t-elle à Drago d'une voix glacial sans pour autant lui adresser un regard.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de lui répondre. Pourquoi devrait-il le faire après tout? Elle savait qu'il n'était pas le grand Harry Potter! Mais la réalité était tout autre, il risquerait d'être obligé de faire semblant très longtemps s'il ne coopéré pas. Cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas, mais il était pourtant bien obligé de répondre, après tous Granger était Miss-je-sais-tout.

- Environs trois semaines, mais demande à Potter! Dit-il ronchon.

La lionne poussa un grognement agacé avant de jeté un coup d'œil furtif à Potter.

Elle eu un grimace en croisant les yeux bleu pâle, il était sûr qu'elle aurait beaucoup de difficulté à lui parler normalement.

- Dire que depuis ses trois semaines je te parlais à toi…Dit-elle à Drago en grinçant des dents.

Était-ce de la colère qu'il voyait dans ce regard noisette?

- Je n'es pas forcément aimé t'entendre pendant ses trois semaine si cela peut te rassuré.

La brune écarquilla soudain les yeux, inquiétant de nouveaux le balafré.

- Quoi Hermione?

- Ginny ! S'écria-t-elle avec angoisse. On doit lui dire !

- Pas question ! Tonnèrent les deux jeunes hommes en cœur.

- Ah parce que tu crois qu'il s'est comporté en parfait gentleman avec elle ? Accusa la brune en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Drago émit un toussotement, mais la Gryffondor continua :

- Elle doit être horriblement mal ! S'exclama-t-elle en appuyant ses mains sur ses joues rougies d'embarras.

Toussotement plus sonore cette fois.

- Et tout ce qu'on doit faire ! Dumbledore y a pensé ? Chuchota-t-elle à Potter avec un regard de plus en plus inquiet.

- Oh ! S'énerva Drago qui détestait être ignoré.

Le blond et la brune tournèrent la tête vers lui, les yeux vagues comme s'ils prenaient enfin conscience de sa présence. Malefoy faisait de son mieux pour ne pas fixer Granger dans les yeux, cette dernière le regardait d'un regard nouveau, dû au fait qu'il était dans le corps de son meilleur ami.

- La fille Weasley va très bien, figure toi, Assura-t-il d'une voix blasée en haussant les épaules, Je ne suis pas un idiot. Sur ce, je vous laisse paniquer ensemble, vous me fatiguez.

Il tourna les talons presque royalement, mains dans les poches et dos droit. La porte claqua derrière lui, étouffant les injures des deux sorciers.

L'héritier Malefoy était vraiment épuisé. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Maintenant que Granger était au courant, elle serait intenable avec lui. Il osait à peine imaginer la situation. Le garçon était si désespéré que même les jérémiades de Pansy lui manquaient.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le vieil homme se tenait debout devant le vitrail, scrutant intensément le paysage, passant aux rayons x chaque recoin de la forêt interdite avec un soupir attristé.

- Pas de nouvelle Minerva ? Demanda-t-il à sa collègue et amie qui hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Elle refuse la moindre tentative de communication… Dit-elle avec un pincement de lèvre. Vous devriez attendre, il n'est pas évident de nous fournir des signes de vie dans sa condition.

Le Directeur caressa distraitement le bec de son oiseau de feu, tout en jouant avec un petit pendentif doré dans son autre main, admirant la photo avec un sourire triste.

- S'il lui arrive malheur…Tout cela aura été vain.

- Voyons Albus, elle est pleine de ressource. Consola-t-elle en effectuant une légère pression sur l'épaule du Directeur et en finissant par tapoter maladroitement celle-ci.

Il attendit que la porte claque légèrement, lui assurant qu'il était seul pour laisser une unique larme descendre le long de sa joue et tomber dans sa barbe broussailleuse.

Accompagné par un hululement triste de son phoenix, il était presque certain qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

La situation devenait pire qu'insupportable, Granger était dix mille fois plus tenace qu'il n'aurait osé l'imaginer. Son bol de céréales était aussi remplit que quinze minutes auparavant. Deux iris noisette le fixaient avec attention. Il était presque remarquable de voir qu'elle pouvait manger tout en regardant ailleurs, surtout quand on voyait la force avec laquelle elle effectuait la tâche. Les deux Weasley eux-mêmes n'avaient pu louper la scène, observant celui qu'ils croyaient être Potter, et Granger, qui avait quelques mèches de cheveux en épis. Sa cuillère tomba dans un bruit métallique et elle se leva brusquement.

- Harry, nous avons cours de potion individuelle tous les deux, le professeur Rogue exige que je t'aide à réviser.

- T'es sûre ? demanda Ronald avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Certaine.

Le rouquin mâchouilla son pain avec un air abruti, essayant sûrement de réfléchir. Drago eut un sourire mauvais, qui était à peine visible lorsqu'il l'avait avec la tête à Potter. Il observa avec attention un des cheveux de la lionne rousse à côté de lui, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Il redoutait presque de se retrouver seul à seul avec elle. Le Serpentard fronça soudain les sourcils, peur de Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Harry ! Tu m'entends ?

- J'arrive ! Rouspéta-t-il en se levant avec fainéantise.

S'il devait continuer à jouer la comédie, autant en faire baver à la rouge et or plus que possible. Sans faire attention au chuchotement entre Ronald et sa soeur, il suivit au ralenti son bourreau du moment.

Quand ils furent arrivés au cinquième étage, Hermione se retourna brusquement vers lui :

- Si tu penses réussir à berner tout le monde, très bien. Mais à ce jeu, tu perdras contre moi, est-ce clair ?

- Euhh… Fut la seule réponse qu'il pu fournir.

- Écoute-moi Malefoy, il est hors de question que tu restes dans le corps d'Harry ! Alors tu vas te bouger les fesses et trouver une solution !

Depuis quand lui donnait-elle des ordres celle-là ? Si son père le voyait, à se ratatiner risiblement devant elle…

- Granger, je te prierais d'arrêter ce comportement ridicule, et surtout de me donner des ordres. Déclara-t-il calmement, en lui lançant un regard noir.

Dans ce corps, il devait faire au moins une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Voilà enfin un bon point chez Potter. Il n'était pas trop petit, même s'il y'avait largement mieux.

- Loin de moi l'idée de rester enfermer dans ce corps Granger. Chuchota-t-il quand des élèves de Serpentard passèrent en trombe.

La brune piqua au rouge vif pour des raisons qu'il ignorait. Il ne cherchait jamais à comprendre les filles, surtout celle-là.

- Il va falloir qu'on…coopère. Dit-elle en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Drago eut un rire à la fois surpris et moqueur.

- Et pourquoi cela je te prie ?

- Je sais où chercher, indiqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule suffisant. Et puis les choses n'ont absolument pas avancé depuis que c'est arrivé, je me trompe ?

Malefoy se redressa, le dos droit comme un i en la défiant du regard. A l'intérieur, il n'était pas très fier de lui, il avait tout simplement eu la flemme de se bouger.

- Tu détestes Harry, tu nous détestes ! Dit-elle avec un air ahuri. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu encore rien fait ?

Il en aurait presque été étonné. Cette fille était plus maligne que ce qu'il croyait.

- Vous ne me portez pas dans votre coeur non plus tous les trois ! Répondit-il au tac au tac, en évitant soigneusement de répondre à la question.

Avec un geste las, elle lui indiqua seulement l'heure où elle voulait le voir à la bibliothèque. C'était donc comme ça maintenant, il devait coopérer avec elle…

Après un grognement agacé, il fit demi-tour en prenant bien soin de trainer le sac de Potter par terre.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Hermione était révoltée, cette sale fouine n'avait rien fait du tout pour se sortir de cette situation ! Alors qu'Harry de son côté, cherchait encore et encore. Elle secoua la tête d'un air accablé, en toute connaissance des dons d'Harry en matière de recherche, elle savait que ses chances seraient minimes. La brune devait reconnaitre que Malefoy était plus doué dans le genre, ses notes rivalisaient presque avec les siennes.

À quatre heures, elle marchait à reculons pour la première fois de sa vie en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle luttait tout en se disant que l'avantage était que personne ne saurait qu'elle passerait son temps avec son pire ennemi. Mais elle, elle était bel et bien au courant, et ce dernier ne se gênait plus pour être hautain, snob et impoli envers elle. Avec un soupir mi-humain mi-troll, Hermione ouvrit la lourde porte de sa salle favorite, humectant l'odeur abondante des ouvrages. Ses motivations remontèrent en flèche : elle aimait tellement cet endroit qu'elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée une fois à l'intérieur. Sauf… Lui.

Elle observa l'apparence de son meilleur ami, apparence qui masquait celle de son pire ennemi. C'était tellement… paradoxal ! Quand elle le regardait, elle était moins haineuse que d'habitude, les cheveux bruns en bataille, ses lunettes rondes et ce regard énigmatique l'adoucissaient. Mais le venin qu'il crachait n'était pas celui d'Harry, c'était les paroles de Drago Malefoy. Un petit garçon qui devenait un homme, un homme qui ne changeait toujours pas. Elle avait longtemps eu l'espoir que ce dernier puisse changer au fil du temps, qu'il se comporte d'une façon plus indulgente envers les né-moldus, qu'il ne maltraite plus les premières années…

Tout en réfléchissant, elle s'assit à la table avec une certaine appréhension, elle avait l'impression d'obtenir une clef, il manquait seulement la serrure… Oui, Malefoy ne changerait pas, ne s'ouvrirait pas comme une fleur et resterait de marbre. Peut-être qu'elle devait en vouloir bien plus à Lucius Malefoy : c'est souvent les géniteurs ou bien les tuteurs qui font de nous ce que nous sommes par la suite.

Alors le temps passé à coopérer avec lui, elle en aurait pitié. Oui, la pitié serait le meilleur moyen de le supporter.

- Granger, tu dors ?

La rouge et or leva vivement les yeux, revenant de ses pensées lointaines, il lui tira une mèche de cheveux et étala ses pieds sur la table en se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise. Avoir pitié de lui ? Elle était folle !

- J'ai cherché quelques infos. Annonça-t-il, à sa grande surprise. Parce que plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je pourrais t'éviter !

Elle se disait bien aussi…Cette sale fouine… Il l'a regarda avec un sourire satisfait, presque indécent. Ce sourire magnifique utilisé de façon si perverse !

- Parfait ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

L'ignorance, elle savait de source sûre qu'il en avait horreur. Un petit sifflement révolté lui affirma qu'elle avait touchée juste. Elle évita de justesse une brochure puis partit en direction des immenses étagères.

Les recherches furent longues et ardus. Les plaintes de Malefoy en prime ne l'aidait pas du tout : soit il était fatigué, soit il avait faim, soit il en avait marre, soit il avait envie de fumer ses cigarettes magiques !

- Tu ne peux pas fumer dans le corps d'Harry ! Chuchota-t-elle avec fureur.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda-t-il en feuilletant un livre.

- Tu va le rendre accro !

Le vert et argent claqua le livre, leva la tête soudainement avec un sourire béat.

- Hermione Granger ignorerait-elle quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Balbutia-t-elle en rougissant.

- Alors tu devrais savoir que pour être accro il faut fumer des cigarettes moldus !

Hermione fut estomaquée. Non seulement elle l'ignorait, mais en plus Malefoy savait quelque chose sur les moldus !

- Comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna-t-elle avec curiosité en descendant de son échelle.

Drago ne dit rien, évitant soigneusement son regard et prenant un nouveau livre.

- Tu connais des choses sur les moldus ? Insista-t-elle.

- Lâche-moi Granger. Pesta-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, un soudain fou rire qui la secoua violemment, le vexa tellement qu'il lui jeta le livre à la figure pour partir en oubliant toutes ses affaires. Hermione riait encore en sortant de la salle, se mordant la manche de sa cape de sorcière. Elle venait de voir un Malefoy gêné, un Malefoy qui ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, un Malefoy qui avait presque piqué un far quand elle avait découvert quelque chose d'impensable sur lui. Il avait fait une erreur, et c'était délicieusement hilarant ! Lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui, qui avait toujours ce parfait masque stoïque !

C'est avec un sourire ravi - qu'elle n'aurait pas eu s'il n'avait pas fait cette gaffe - qu'elle prit place, le soir même, à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Sourire qui ne la quitta pas lorsqu' elle croisa le regard du faux Harry alias Malefoy.

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

- …

- Vous en faite une tête… S'inquiéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Dumbledore est parti. Expliqua Ron d'un air dépité. Tu sais ce que ça signifie quand il part comme ça sans même nous en parler ? La dernière fois il a faillit y passer… Reprit-il en murmurant si bas que seul le petit groupe pouvait entendre.

La lionne lança un coup d'oeil à « Harry » qui eut un air hébété sur le visage. Elle se serait mordu la lèvre si Ron ne la dévisageait pas en cet instant. Malefoy n'était pas au courant bien entendu, et le rouquin venait de lui fournir une information sans même s'en rendre compte.

La rouge et or s'assit avec une moue grimaçante, et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

- On discutera de ça plus tard. Ordonna-t-elle sèchement en foudroyant Ron du regard.

Signe qu'il ne valait mieux pas la contredire.

* * *

OoOoOoOo

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Granger ? Chuchota Malefoy en prenant place à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme griffonnait sur une feuille de parchemin. Rayant une nouvelle fois sa missive, elle roula la feuille en boule et la jeta dans le feu.

- Je ne te cache rien, car je ne partage rien avec toi. Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas à son quolibet mais il lui piqua le livre des mains.

- Rends-moi ça ! S'époumona-t-elle en battant ses mains en l'air pour tenter d'attraper le livre.

Le Serpentard plaqua une grande main sur son visage pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- « Comment attirer son attention ! ». Lut-il à haute voix. Oh ! Je suis flatté ! Mais n'essaie même pas ! Ria-t-il.

Quel imbécile !

- Sale prétentieux ! C'est pour… pour une amie ! Mentit-elle en attrapant le livre de justesse.

Les traits d'Harry se déformèrent en une moue moqueuse, ses lèvres tremblèrent avec violence sous l'éclat de rire sonore qui s'en échappa. Même si ce n'était pas véritablement son ami, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être vexée, blessée dans son estime. Cette sale fouine avait eu sa vengeance beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût.

- Pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête ? S'exclama-t-il en essuyant ses larmes de joie.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit comme ça. Ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Hermione gigotait sur son fauteuil, mal à l'aise. Un silence lourd et pesant venait de prendre place à la chamaillerie étrange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Comment se faire à l'idée de voir Drago Malefoy rire sincèrement ? Mais avec la voix d'Harry, la haine n'était pas perceptible… Oui c'était uniquement ça ! S'il avait été dans son propre corps, l'intonation en aurait été parfaitement infecte.

- Bon, il est tard. Je vais dormir.

- C'est ça. Dit-il en haussant les épaules, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il s'en fichait.

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir fatigué. La cohabitation risquait d'être très difficile.

* * *

Tou Bi countinued!


	8. Chapter 6: Pour le meilleur

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Alors alors, je sais que je tarde beaucoup en ce moment mais j'ai de très bonnes excuses... Si si je vous jure!

Bon bref, en gros, voici un chapitre plus gros que les précédents, pour me faire pardonner... =D

Je dois vous dire que, devant le peux de réaction j'ai bien failli abandonner la fiction ... Mais j'ai eu tellement d'alerte de favoris et j'en passe que

j'ai gardé espoir pour le coup et que j'ai positivé, avec des idées plein la tête même si j'ai du mal à la poser sur page !

J'éspère donc que ce chapitre vous plairas, malgré mes difficultés à écrire ces temps-ci...

On se retrouve en bas pour les réponses aux review !

* * *

******Pour le meilleur…**

L'évolution actuelle était plus que passable, voire complètement neutre. Les cours continuaient, Malefoy, enfermé dans le corps d'Harry, était particulièrement plus pénible de jour en jour, les recherches n'aboutissaient à rien et Dumbledore ne montrait aucun signe de vie. De plus, les avancées politiques dans le monde des sorciers ce révélaient de plus en plus noires, les nouvelles se faisaient rares, laissant les rumeurs aller bon train sur la soudaine disparition du directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous croyez que ce qu'on dit est vrai ? Murmura Ronald accoudé contre son fauteuil.

La brune fixait avec insistance le feu de la cheminée crépiter faiblement, comme si l'ambiance lourde se répercutait sur lui, évitant soigneusement le regard vert insistant qui pesait sur elle.

-Ridicule ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant une main lasse. Un grand mage comme lui ne nous laisserait jamais tomber! Comment peux-tu en douter! Pesta-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard, ravie d'avoir une bonne excuse pour regarder ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait cet imbécile à la fixer comme ça! Hermione se mordit les lèvres, une boule au ventre. Elle redoutait amèrement les conséquences de leur secret, car elle savait que Ron finirait par le savoir. La question était de savoir comment celui-ci réagirait à l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle?

Plus que désireuse de se changer les idées, elle fit remarquer astucieusement que les prochaines vacances s'annonçaient pour bientôt. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle était au courant de l'étrange évènement qui avait touché Harry et Malefoy, et elle voulait y mettre un terme sans se soucier de devoir se cacher des autres élèves constamment. Tout le monde fila au lit, ayant hâte de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, laissant Hermione et « Harry » seuls, installant à nouveaux un silence pesant et lourd s'installer.

- On devrait en faire de même. Fit-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

Son ennemi ne lui répondit pas, restant silencieux et distant. Elle n'en revenait pas de se laisser surprendre par le comportement calme de Malefoy, elle qui supportait habituellement ses sarcasmes et son caractère immature, sans aucun sens du devoir, elle était plutôt étonnée de constater qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un de sérieux, voire solitaire.

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'être … Normal? Je veux dire, cesser d'être aussi lunatique!

-La ferme Granger. Ronchonna-t-il avec amertume.

- J'étais sérieuse! Répliqua-t-elle vexé.

Le Serpentard avec son masque de lion, tourna les yeux vert émeraude vers elle, elle aurait juré avoir vu de nouveau une lueur grisâtre dans ses pupilles.

- T'arrive-t-il, parfois, de te taire? Juste quelques minutes pour prendre le temps de songer à tout ce qui t'arrive? Crois-tu sincèrement que j'ai eu le désir de me retrouver dans une telle situation? J'ai eu tout le temps ces derniers temps pour récupérer de mes nombreuses gueules de bois. Je suis juste moi-même, celui que je ne montre que rarement en publique. Et pourquoi je te raconte ça! Pesta-t-il en se relevant. On s'emmerde ici, je vais me coucher!

Hermione piqua un fard à l'écoute de la longue tirade de Malefoy, elle venait de se faire moucher en beauté, ne sachant plus quoi répliquer au Serpentard. Pour une fois! Le plus étonnant était sûrement le vocabulaire de ce dernier, elle y voyait un étrange … raffinement, insoupçonné. Non, là elle délirait.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Au petit matin, Drago découvrit comme à son habitude ses draps sales, qui le grattaient et l'odeur insupportable de Weasmoche. De quoi « ensoleiller » une journée qu'il savait d'avance détestable. Mettant sur son nez les lunettes de Potter pour soulager sa vue plus que dégradée, il se leva d'un pas fatigué, grimaçant en se remémorant son emploi du temps qu'il s'était habitué à réciter mentalement chaque matin depuis qu'il n'avait plus que ça à faire. A part trouver un moyen se sortir de cette situation la première chose qu'il devait faire après s'être lavé et habillé était de filer voir Potter pour faire l'échange de courrier habituel, en effet, leurs hiboux ne pouvant comprendre que chacun s'était retrouvés enfermés dans le corps de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se côtoyer chaque jour pour se tenir au courant.

Ce jour-ci était particulier car Potter venait de lui tendre une lettre impeccable, d'un papier raffiné, son prénom en lettre fine y était inscrit, le tout l'informant qu'il s'agissait d'une missive envoyée par sa mère. Ce fut avec appréhension qu'il s'enferma dans une salle inoccupée après le déjeuner pour sortir la lettre de la poche de sa robe, ouvrant avec quelques tremblements l'enveloppe - attitude plus qu'étonnante de sa part, sauf quand il s'agissait de ses parents, il craignait plus que tout chaque nouvelle de leur part, aussi rares soient-elles, que pouvaient contenir ces enveloppes. Le Serpentard parcourut la lettre des yeux, tremblant de plus en plus, réprimant un cri de rage en parcourant les lignes manuscrites. Il jeta la lettre à moitié chiffonnée par ses poing rageur, empêchant à grand peine la panique et le chagrin de le gagner. Depuis quelques temps, il avait appris à devenir impassible, calme, froid et responsable. Loin de l'enfant têtu et capricieux qu'il était autrefois, il s'était plus ou moins laissé aller ces derniers temps, l'amenant aux évènements récents. Mais tout cela n'était pas sans raisons, il y avait un masque derrière cette attitude, un appel au secours. Cette fois, il devait admettre l'impossible, sa seule chance, son seul espoir résidait dans un seul et unique être. Il refusait de penser à cela, il voulait oublier. Ramassant la lettre par terre, il la plia avant de la remettre dans sa poche arrière, puis de sortir de la salle en essuyant ses lèvres humidifiées par les larmes, passant une main dans les cheveux bruns de Potter, ne s'habituant toujours pas à la sensations qu'il avait à leur contact, trop habitué aux fils blonds presque blancs qui étaient habituellement les siens. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là absolument. Tout en vagabondant dans les couloirs du château, il aperçut son reflet pitoyable dans les vaguelette de la fontaine de la cour extérieure, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise entrouverte et froissée, loin de l'allure impeccable qu'il avait l'habitude d'afficher. Des énormes cernes étaient visibles sous les yeux vert jade de Potter, et tout en s'approchant, Malefoy put distinguer quelque chose de troublant, l'éclat argenté habituelle était toujours présent, même dans le corps d'un autre. Était-ce là le reflet de son âme, meurtrie et empoisonnée depuis l'enfance ?

- Harry ?

Malefoy tourna brusquement les talons, pour faire face à une jeune femme à la chevelure d'un roux éclatant.

- Ginny ? Fit sa voix pâteuse et rauque.

A force de côtoyer tout ce monde, Drago avait pris l'habitude de ne plus nommer son entourage actuel par leurs noms de famille, mis à part Granger.

Les feuilles mortes des arbres glissaient sur les dalles de la cour, poussées par une légère brise rafraichissante, faisant malgré tout frissonner la cadette Weasley. Il ne put rien faire quand celle-ci vint se blottir dans ses bras, réprimant une envie de la repousser.

- Que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Tu n'est vraiment plus le même.

Drago était tellement crispé qu'il en avait mal à la mâchoire, il dut se détendre un peu pour n'éveiller plus de soupçons dans l'esprit de la rouquine, s'éclaircissant la gorge en posant une main maladroite sur son épaule.

- Malade. Murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas te contaminer.

Deux éclats verts troublants le passèrent au rayon X.

- Depuis plus de deux mois ? Fit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait du caractère! Elle était plutôt belle, mais pas non plus le genre de Drago. Quoiqu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire de la gente féminine en ce moment, seuls les évènements désastreux personnels suivis de ceux du monde magique le préoccupaient.

- Tu as raison, je vais peut-être aller enfin voir Pomfresh … Ajouta-t-il en tentant un sourire sincère.

La Griffondor s'adoucit quelque peu, prenant sa main en l'emmenant vers l'infirmerie, la petite femme le menaça avec fermeté, l'obligeant à rester allongé pour dormir un peu après lui avoir donner des vitamines, le trouvant bien trop pâle à son goût.

- Vous êtes presque aussi blanc que Malefoy! S'exclama-t-elle en ne se doutant pas qu'elle parlait en fait aux véritable Drago. Weasley avait fait une grimace en le fixant avec de grand yeux, suivi d'un petit sourire un coin malicieux, voulant sûrement partager un souvenir dont il ignorait tout.

Il se reposa durant un après-midi entier, ignorant qu'il lui manquait autant de sommeil, les médicaments de Pomfresh lui avait assuré un sommeil sans cauchemars, une première depuis des mois. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus une chevelure rousse qui pendait aux dessus de lui, mais une touffe hirsute brune.

- Lu'. Résonna la voix de Granger. Ginny m'as dit que tu étais là.

Le vert et argent se renfrogna, lui tournant le dos, espérant qu'elle comprenne qu'elle devait partir. Derrière lui, Hermione tourna la tête de gauche à droite, vérifiant qu'ils étaient seuls.

- Malefoy, écoute, on fait une trêve veux-tu? Si on veux tout arranger il faut qu'on… *Silence gêné.* Il faut qu'on puisse parler. Fit-elle en retenant un sarcasme à cette seule idée.

Ce que Malefoy ne fit pas, éclatant d'un rire froid et sans humour.

- On fait déjà semblant en public, c'est déjà beaucoup trop… Que que me dirait ma mère si elle me voyait? Maugréa-t-il.

Hermione se balançait sur sa chaise, de plus en plus impatiente. Elle se leva et tourna autour du lit pour faire face au Serpentard.

- Justement Malefoy! Siffla-t-elle dans un murmure, si tu veux que tes parents ignorent tout cela, alors réveille-toi et reviens m'aider à trouver une solution avec Harry!

Malefoy se leva avec difficultés, foudroyant Hermione du regard.

- Il n'y a plus de « parents ». Rétorqua-t-il. Je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un « Batard ».

Hermione tournait encore et encore la phrase dans sa tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'interpréter.

- Mon père est mort Granger.

* * *

OOoOoOoOo

* * *

Que pouvait-on répondre à une telle annonce ? En général, exprimer de la pitié, du désarrois, de la peine. Mais ici, il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy! Et Hermione ne pouvait raisonnablement pas éprouver de la peine pour un type pareil, or, une petite boule persistait aux fond de son estomac. Le pire était sûrement la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait, en se rendant compte qu'elle était venue harceler un enfant qui venait de perdre son père, en se rendant compte qu'elle ressentait de la peine pour son pire ennemi, en prenant conscience qu'elle avait eu pendant quelques secondes, envie de consoler ce dernier. Mais elle s'était bien vite ravisée devant l'air de supériorité qu'avait alors affiché Malefoy. Retrouvant l'insupportable tête de fouine caché derrière les traits de son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui par ailleurs, lui manquait beaucoup. Les choses n'avançaient en rien ces derniers temps, elle stagnait. Mais Hermione avait comme la vague impression que Malefoy ne lui avait pas tout dit, qu'il cachait encore une information capitale. Elle sortit une petite pièce bronze, agitant sa baguette au-dessus de celle-ci pour émettre un signal sur sa sœur jumelle, celle qu'Harry avait dans sa poche. Elle inscrivit le nom de la salle sur demande, pour pouvoir retrouver son meilleur ami à l'abri des regards.

Après son heure d'arithmancie, Hermione se précipita vers la salle sur demande, elle passa trois fois devant le mur vide qui renfermait la fameuse salle puis y entra et une fois à l'intérieur, fit les cent pas en attendant de voir une tignasse blonde s'introduire à son tour dans la salle.

- Hermione ! Fit la voix grave de Drago.

Elle s'arrêtât un moment, ne s'habituant toujours pas à cette situation, elle avait la désagréable impression de pactiser avec l'ennemi en voyant le jeune homme blanc aux cheveux d'un blond platine devant elle, excepté que, contrairement à d'habitude, celui-ci souriait avec chaleur, une chaleur qu'elle reconnaissait comme étant bel et bien celle d'Harry. Elle ne put pourtant pas se résoudre à l'étreindre, ayant peur du contact avec la peau glacée de Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier s'assit avec elle sur de confortables coussins aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor, la salle avait l'air de reconnaître Harry, ce qui paraissait plutôt étrange et excitant à la fois.

- Des nouvelles de ton côté? S'enquit Harry en dévorant une barre de chocolat.

La lionne se pinça les lèvres, se disant qu'après tout, elle pouvait bien le lui dire.

- Malefoy vient de perdre son père… Si tu l'avais vu tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie! C'était vraiment étrange de le voir… Enfin, toi… Hum, bref. Soupira-t-elle.

Harry-Malefoy la fixa un moment perplexe, elle voyait une petite lueur verte au fond des yeux bleus pâles de Malefoy. C'était rassurant, réconfortant de savoir qu'il était bien là, caché sous le masque du Serpentard. Ce dernier baissa la tête, jouant avec le papier de sa barre de céréales, soudain mal-à-l'aise.

- Je ne l'apprécie pas. Déclara Harry après quelques minutes de silence. Mais je ne voulais pas pour autant qu'il subisse un évènement pareil.

La rouge et or posa une main sur la sienne, ressentant quelques secondes durant un étrange courant électrique, sûrement une réaction en chaine de l'âme d'Harry qui reconnaissait enfin une autre âme alliée. Harry savait ce que cela faisait, de ne plus avoir de père, il devait sûrement avoir un peu d'empathie en ce moment, même pour son pire ennemi. Il releva la tête, se ressaisissant soudain.

- Et à part ça, rien d'important pour nous? Quelque chose qui puisse nous être utile?

La jeune femme ne fit pas part de son impression étrange d'ignorer quelque détails importants, faisant signe que non. Elle prit une tasse de chocolat chaud, elle était morte de froid malgré la chaleur agréable environnante.

- Absolument rien, soupira Hermionen, j'ai beau avoir cherché, même dans la réserve, il n'y a rien.

- J'ai dû demander les autorisations à Rogue pour rien… Fit Harry avec une grimace qui aurait pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances.

- La solution est quelque part Harry, c'est obligé! Dumbledore ne nous aurait jamais fait un coup pareil, il a une idée en tête! Même si c'est sûrement la pire folie qu'il ait commise … S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant la mine renfrognée de son ami.

-Et les choses vont se compliquer… Fit Harry après quelque minutes de silence. Hermione ne dit rien, attendant qu'il s'explique. Il reprit avec une mine angoissée. Je vais devoir m'absenter 'Mione… Pour un petit moment, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, mais je pars demain.

La brune ouvrait et refermait la bouche, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Tu comptais m'en parler? Je veux dire si jamais je ne t'avais pas appelé aujourd'hui? C'est Dumbledore? Il a un plan?

Le jeune homme leva une main pâle pour l'inciter au silence, secouant ses cheveux blonds Malfoyen avec une mine renfrognée.

- Non Hermione, je ne peux rien te dire, je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais… Bon, Dumbledore est bel et bien derrière tout ça.

La rouge et or secoua la tête avec désapprobation, affirmant que c'était vraiment très mauvais signe. Mais elle connaissait Harry, il ne dirait rien. Ils passèrent quelques heures encore tous les deux, son ami affirmait que c'était pour la bonne cause, qu'il lui enverrai une lettre sécurisée dès que possible, codée si possible en cas de nécessité. Il plaisanta une dernière fois en lui disant de bien veiller sur Malefoy, puis il quitta la pièce avec une moue triste et fatiguée, il avait l'air tellement anxieux…

* * *

OOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Elle ne s'était franchement pas attendu à cela, il était vrai que depuis quelques jours, tout était un peu plus calme, même si elle n'arrêtait pas de chiffonner le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans la main à force de stresser après le départ de Harry.

-Arrête ça Granger. Chuchota Malefoy à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

Hermione n'y fit pas attention, continuant de découper en petits morceaux la feuille jaunie, l'éparpillant un peu partout sur la table de la sale commune. Elle n'avait même pas touché à son repas. Elle fixait obstinément la blonde qui flirtait avec Ron.

- Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces pour lui? Se moqua le Serpentard.

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de répliquer.

- Ça va mieux toi à ce que je vois! Et non, je n'en pince pas pour Ron! Siffla-t-elle.

Elle se ratatina légèrement devant le regard glacial qu'il lui accorda en retour, elle venait de faire une belle boulette.

- Je m'inquiète pour Harry. Reprit-elle comme pour se justifier de sa mauvaise humeur et de son manque de tact. Même si faire preuve de maladresse face à Malefoy ne la troublait pas plus que ça. Depuis le jour bal, endroit où elle avait sans le savoir discuté avec lui, Hermione arrivait à se contrôler un peu mieux, se disant que peut-être, Malefoy était un être humain quelque peu normal, enfin pour un fils de Mangemort, aussi mort soit-il.

D'ailleurs, cela faisait combien de temps qu'il était là, en secret, sous l'apparence d'Harry? Un mois? Deux mois? Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, délaissant presque ses ASPICs. C'était à cela qu'elle songeait quand un Gryffondor, complètement paniqué se leva brusquement de sa place, la Gazette en main.

- Pas possible! S'écria-il tandis que Ronald et la blonde à ses côtés, se penchèrent pour voir l'article en question. Ron fit une moue craintive, croisant soudain le regard d'Hermione, lui faisant signe d'approcher, Malefoy sur ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Fit-elle d'une voix aigüe.

- Les choses sont de plus en plus grave… Soupira le troisième année qu'elle venait de reconnaitre. Il s'en sont pris au Chemin de Traverse!

La rouge et or fixa son ami rouquin un moment, avant de prendre le journal aux images mouvantes des mains de son camarade, on pouvait voir en première page les rues pavées grisâtres, l'air sinistre qui filtrait à travers les vitres brisées, parfois brûlées de la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse. Le titre affichait en grand le titre scandale du jour « Massacre sanglant dans la rue touristique sorcière ». Hermione ouvrit le journal à la page indiquée pour en savoir plus, elle leva le regard, croisant la lueur grise dans les pupilles vertes d'Harry, avec angoisse, elle lu à haute voix l'article.

« C'est dans la nuit du 4 au 5 février qu'une attaque « surprise » à fait rage dans notre célèbre rue sorcière. Rare sont les témoins qui nous fournissent des explications ou qui peuvent nous raconter avec précision les évènements tragiques de la veille. Nous savons néanmoins qu'il s'agit bien de l'œuvre des partisans de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom qui sont la cause de ce trouble. Quelques sorciers témoins de la scène auraient affirmés avoir vu Bellatrix Lestrange, suivie de quelques acolytes dont Fenrir Greyback, tristement connu pour ses crimes cannibales et sanguinaires dû à sa nature de loup-garou et aussi notamment, le jeune Drago Malefoy, censé poursuivre ses études dans la célèbre école de Poudlard. » La voix d'Hermione se brisa un moment, devant l'air surpris des Gryffondors et de quelques Poufsouffles qui s'étaient joint aux petit groupe. Hermione fixa une nouvelle fois le véritable Drago Malefoy sous le masque du lion aux cheveux corbeaux à côté d'elle, masquant au mieux son trouble pour continuer sa lecture. « D'après le témoignage d'une cliente, les Mangemorts était venus pour le célèbre fabricant de baguettes, Ollivander qui malheureusement n'aura pas eu le temps de fuir ses poursuivants. Les questions restent nombreuses et les doutes persistent. Prions pour Ollivander, guide pour chaque jeune sorcier dans notre monde magique… »

Hermione ne pouvait pas en lire plus, c'était trop, la nouvelle qu'elle ne parvenait pas à digérer était insupportable, elle ne fit pas attention à Ron qui lui criait de l'attendre, elle devait parler à Malefoy et vite.

- Dépêche toi! Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais il était déjà à côté d'elle, les traits durcis, laissant entrevoir quelques veines qui parcourait sa peau le long de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Tout deux étaient sous le choc car, la fameuse mission d'Harry demeurait un mystère. Pourquoi donc jouait-il les partisans de Voldemort?

* * *

Tou Bi Continued ! XD

* * *

**Inkfire : **C'est un énorme plaisir de te voir toujours là, fidèle au poste ! Je t'en remercie énormément ! Et j'éspère que ce chapitre te plairas !

**Miss Lilith :** Je te dis merci pour tous et j'attends ton avis hein ! =)

**NyoZ3KA:** Pour le coup c'est clair que Harry a un caractère insupportable ! Mais je voulais accentuer son côté très très chieur pour adoucir le côté tête à clauqe de Drago, si tu vois ce que je dire ! XD

**Megara Spoiler :** Je suis désolé, tu était pressé et moi je traîne comme une limace ! J'espère que t'aimeras le chapitre ! =)

**Sam:** Tu es un lecteur ou une lectrice anonyme, raison de plus pour te répondre en priorité car tu ne possède pas de compte ! J'éspère que toi aussi, tu as aimé ce chapitre ! =)

**BrunasseLucile :** Héhéhé ! Voilà voilà ! Même chose que pour les autres, mille excuses ! TT

**Hardcordrugs :** Toi ma chouquette, je te fais d'énorme bisous ! T'as juste été adorable !

**RedBlackHeart :** Toujours dans le coin ? Je n'es plus de nouvelles ! En tout cas si tu passe, dis moi absolument ce que tu penses de la suite !=) Et j'attends la suite de ta fiction ! _

**Dream-Nightmare: **Au moment de t'as review, c'était ton pseudo, un grand merci et j'éspère que tu ne seras pas déçut !

**Elsie.S :** Je ne sais pas si tu lis toujours ma FF mais, si c'est le cas, n'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de cette suite ! =)

**DramioneForever 700:** Même chose, je ne sais pas si tu es toujours parmis nous mais, j'espère que tu aime !

**Nini:** Si tu passe, je te fais un giga-méga-smack !

Bon, j'en est oublié mais, si je vous revois promis je vous réponds aussi ! Merci à tous, aux lecteurs anonymes aussi qui ne poste pas de review, à ceux qui me lise, à ceux qui m'on aidé dans leurs critiques et j'espère vous revoir très rapidement ! Et j'espère dans les deux semaine, avant de partir en vacance réussir à poster un nouveau chapitre ! Même si cette fictions n'en est qu'au début mes chers et que, les choses ne font que commencer ! Je vous embrasse fort mes lecteurs chéries !


End file.
